The In Betweens
by crimsonseahawk
Summary: The chapters in the series are from the in between scenes we do not see in Heartland. Mostly, Amy and Ty scenes. Most of the chapters do involve sexual themes.
1. S04E06

S4E6: Win, Place or Show

"Yeah..yeah" Amy moaned as Ty worked out the soreness in her muscles.

"Yeah, there's a knot there..." Ty mentioned as he continued to work the knot out of her shoulder blades.

"ooowww.." Amy groaned while Ty massaged her shoulders.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I think Janice is trying to kill me. Really, it's one thing to exercise a few horses in the morning, but she's hardcore…" Amy complained as Ty continued his work.

"Yeah, well they all are. I've seen the way jockeys work out." Ty explained to Amy.

"Great, thanks for warning me..." Amy sarcastically mentioned while still enjoying Ty's massage.

"You wouldn't have listened if I did warn you..." Ty told the truth as the both starting laughing.

"ugh..." Amy groaned again out at Ty's rough shoulder massage.

"Sorry" Ty said apologetically.

"But it does feel good." Amy reassured him as she leaned back into the massage.

Ty noticed her finally relaxing and enjoying the massage. He quickly moved his hands down her sides and started tickling her. "How does this feel?"

"okay, that tickles..ouch, ty..ty, it hurts to laugh.."

"oh, it hurt to laugh? Is that right?" Ty joked while he leaned in close to her ear.

"yes! Yes!" Amy laughed as Ty slowly stopped tickling her so she could catch her breath.

"I love to hear you laugh…" Ty whispered in Amy's ear after she had calmed from her laugh.

Amy quickly tensed up again when she realized where this was heading. Ty and Amy had never did anything but kiss, but things were getting to the point where they should move their relationship forward. Amy was still not sure if it was the right thing to do, not that she didn't want it to happen, and it's the fact that her relationship with Ty isn't exactly perfect.

Ty could feel the change in Amy's attitude. He desperately wanted to move further in their relationship, but didn't want to scare Amy. "Hey, is everything okay?"

Amy felt the blush come upon her cheeks. She hated that Ty could feel how nervous she was when it came to their physical relationship. "I'm okay…"

Ty knew Amy wasn't being completely honest with him. He quickly moved from behind her to kneel down in front of her so he could see her face. He felt as if he needed to see her facial expressions during their talk.

"Ty…" Amy whispered as she turned her head so she wouldn't have to look him in the eyes.

His heart pained when he heard her voice and he knew how hard this was for her. He needed to have this conversation even if his feelings were hurt after they were through with the conversation. Ty softly grabbed her jaw and turned her head so he could look into her eyes. "Amy, what are you thinking?"

With tears welling up in her eyes, she could see the love in Ty's. She never wanted to hurt his feelings. "Ty, I'm sorry. I'm just scared."

"Scared of what?" Ty asked with a little bit of confusion.

Amy swallowed hard before answering. "I'm scared of you leaving me."

Ty wasn't expecting the words to come out of her mouth. He hated that she felt that way. Ty couldn't blame her for feeling that way, but he wanted to show her that he wasn't leaving. He wanted to show her how strong his feelings were toward her. Ty's green eyes caught hers before leaning in to give her a soft kiss on the lips. "I made a mistake. I love you, Amy"

"Twice, Ty. You left twice like it didn't even bother you to be away from me."

Ty's chest started to hurt. "Amy, I…"

"Don't give me any excuses, I've heard the reasons why you left. I get that, but it doesn't change the fact that you hurt me so bad both times. Yes, I have forgiven you, but that doesn't mean you will not leave again…" Amy finally rendered the truth about how she fell about the situation.

"What do I have to do for you to trust me?" Ty pleaded with a question.

Amy heard his cry for help. She knew he was sorry for leaving, but she couldn't dissolve her feelings overnight. Amy finally stood up from her spot on the floor and walked over to the fire place before turning to face him again. "I just want you to be here with me…"

Ty followed her so he could be close to her. He needed her to know that he was in and he wasn't going anywhere. He grabbed her arms and slowly turned her around to look him in the face. "Amy, I love you. Just because I left doesn't mean I don't love you."

"I know you love me. If you didn't I wouldn't be having this conversation. It's just going to take a little time."

"Please don't push me too far away. I need to be close to you. Amy, you are the only thing important in my life." Ty pleaded trying to make sure that Amy understands the way he feels about her.

Amy could feel how much Ty was trying. She wanted to be close to him also, yet she felt so far away. His hands on her arms tightened as she looked up at him. Ty's green eyes watched her, waiting on her to make the next move. Without saying a word, she moved her arms so her hands could lay on his chest. She could feel his heart beat through their silence.

"I love you, Ty. Promise you won't leave me again." Amy demanded to Ty as he held her in his arms.

Ty finally let out a small smile, knowing that everything was going to fine. "I love you too, Amy. I'm not going anywhere…I promise."

Ty watched Amy's smile appear and decided enough time had passed before he kissed her last. He quickly leaned over and put his lips to hers. Her lips were soft, warm and inviting. It took all he could do not to move this along, but he wanted it to be her decision, her move. Amy couldn't help but enjoy Ty's advance. The kiss was so gentle, so sweet, yet so wanting. She could feel how bad Ty wanted more than just a peck on the lips.

"Kiss me again..." He could barely hear her whisper, but he heard her and didn't want her to ask again. He didn't want to make her wait anymore for him. Ty quickly pulled Amy into his body and put his lips on hers again, but this time with more force. Ty wanted her to feel how much he wanted her in every way possible.

Amy didn't deny his attack and opened her body up to him. Her small hands quickly moved into his brown hair so she pull his lips closer hers. As his hands moved across the petite sides of her body around to her back, his tongue darted out to get entrance into her warm mouth. Amy's mouth opened to invite him in and they shared a romantic kiss. A kiss they have shared before but never with this much emotion.

Ty quickly pulled away from her lips, when his body couldn't take being so close to her. He enjoyed hearing her pants as she tried to catch her breath. "I thought you wanted to take it slow…"

"Shut up!" Amy exclaimed as a blush creeped upon her cheeks and her blonde hair plastered across her face.

He couldn't help but smile as he brushed her long her out of her face. Ty thought Amy was the most beautiful woman in the world. "Don't be ashamed. You are the most attractive woman I've ever met. You never have to be embarrassed about wanting more…"

"It's just I'm new to this…I've never been this clos….." Amy started to say before Ty interrupted her with another kiss. "Amy, you're fine. I'm ecstatic that you're new to this."

Amy felt relieved, she had always been a little unsure about how she would measure up. Deep down she knew Ty didn't care, but she couldn't help but feel that way sometimes. She had imagined what it would be like to be with Ty for the past four years. Sometimes, the connection between her and Ty was almost unbearable, like right now she having a hard time resisting his charm.

Ty felt Amy shiver as he held her in his arms. No one had built a fire since everyone was out for the evening. "Do you want me to start a fire? It's a little chilly in the house. I don't want you to be cold when I go out to the loft."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "You're going to leave me in here? All by myself?"

'She is a devil' Ty thought to himself as he walked over to pick up some logs before placing them into the fireplace. "You know I can't stay in the house. Jack would kill me!"

Amy watched Ty light the fire before kneeling down behind him. She leaned her body over his back so she could whisper in his ear "Are you scared?"

Ty shook his head and pursed his lips together. She really knew how to push him and get him into trouble. He knew he was playing with fire, but how could he resist a woman as beautiful as Amy. "Amy, come on, you're killing me."

After his comment, she leaned in and kissed his cheek. She was crazy about Ty and needed to be near him. She gave him space so he could turn around. He surprised Amy when he pulled her legs out from under her so she laying on her back on the ground. "Ouch!"

"I'm sorry, Amy. I almost forgot about you being sore." Ty said as he laid his body down beside her.

Amy smiled at Ty as her blue eyes sparkled up at him. "Don't worry. I'm fine. I just want you close to me."

With that comment, Ty didn't waste another moment before kissing her lips. The kiss wasn't slow like before, it was quick and needy. They shared a couple of small kisses before opening their mouths to each other. Amy pulled Ty closer to get the most out of their kiss. Ty's hands stayed idle for a few moments before moving into her golden locks. They kissed for a few more seconds before he pulled away to look at her beautiful face. Ty had always loved her blue eyes. His hands lightly pushed her bangs away from her face so he could get a better look. Ty felt like he could look forever. He was simply amazed by her natural beauty. His fingers traced down her cheeks and made their way to her lips. Ty's fingers traced over her small, full lips before leaning down and kissed her lips once again.

It's sad, but Amy almost couldn't take the way Ty looked at her. Couldn't take the fact that it aroused her more than anything. The way Ty kissed her made her feel like a puddle of water in the middle of the floor. She secretly wanted more, yet she didn't know how to tell Ty what she wanted. She wanted him to know that she was into his advances so she pulled him in closer and started roaming her hands where she thought it was safe.

As soon as Amy's hands starting roaming, Ty's body reacted in a way any man's would when the woman he loved was touching him. He was a little embarrassed how quick it took to get him so excited so he pulled away not wanting to scare Amy. He really hated the look she gave when sat up on his knees.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked pulling herself up on her elbows.

Ty took a deep breath and smiled. "I'm sorry, Amy. It's just…you just don't know how you affect me. I don't want you to think you have to do anything."

Amy didn't quite catch on and questioned Ty. "We were just kissing…"

Ty gulped and hesitated before doing what he was about to do. "Come here…"

Amy raised an eyebrow but obeyed Ty's command. It only took a second before she was sitting on her knees opposite of Ty. Sometimes, he just confused the hell out of her.

"Do you trust me?" Ty asked Amy while moving a little closer and taking one of Amy's hand into his own.

Amy nodded as she looked into his eyes. Her heart was beating fast wondering where all of this was going. She watched Ty intently as he took her hand and placed it over his heart. He let it rest there for a moment so she could feel the heart beating out of his chest. Amy closed her eyes so she could really feel and maybe hear his heart beating. It was as if he was scared too.

As Ty held Amy's hand to his heart, he grabbed her other hand and guided it to the part of him that was literally aching for her touch. Even if nothing happened, he just wanted her to know how she made him feel. He finally placed her hand over his throbbing erection. Ty could feel her tense up for a second so he looked up at her. He could tell that she was holding her breath.

Amy was scared to open her eyes let alone breathe. She didn't want Ty to notice how scared she was about the whole situation. He was so hard, Amy couldn't believe what she was doing to him. She waited a moment before she was brave enough to move her hand. As she moved her hand, Ty's hand tightened around her small one.

"Ty…" Amy said as she opened her eyes to look at Ty.

Ty let out a huge breath and moved his hand so he could hold hers in his lap. "I'm sorry, I didn't do that to make you feel like you had to do anything. I just wanted you to be comfortable and know what was going on. I wanted to know how much you affected me in every way possible."

Amy smiled and shook her head. Sometimes, she didn't understand Ty. Why couldn't he read what she was thinking? "Ty, I know how to say no to you. Please? You don't have to save me all the time."

Ty kinda liked Amy 'in control.' It turned him on even more, he could feel it in his lower extremities. He watched her hands as they moved slowly down. It was now his turn to hold his breath as her fingers played along the outside of his pants. Ty closed his eyes and took in the feeling of Amy's hands on his shaft. Even though it was only through his jeans, she could make him come right then and there…

Amy took her time moving her hands across him, she had no idea how to touch a man. It was a little embarrassing for her and didn't want to ruin the moment with Ty.

"Amy…" She heard Ty murmur and she suddenly look up at him. She smiled when he saw his eyes closed and mouth slightly open where he seemed like he was enjoying her movements.

Ty noticed she stopped after he had whispered her name. He really didn't want her to stop. "Don't stop…"

Amy quickly obliged and continued what she was doing to Ty. Her hands slowly rubbed over him and grabbed his cock through his jeans every now and then. Ty moans encouraged her to keep up the work. She couldn't believe how much she enjoyed pleasuring Ty, so she continued until his hands stopped her movements once again…

"I'm sorry, Amy. If I let you do that any longer…."

"I understand, it was worth it." Amy told Ty while she moved closer so he could hold her in his arms.

Ty hugged Amy with everything he had. He had never cared so much about someone his entire life. She was just a whole different category. They held each other for a few minutes until his knees starting hurting him. He quickly got up from the floor and pulled her up along with him. "Amy, whenever you are ready, just let me know. I love you and I'm not going anywhere…"

"I'm glad someone started a fire. It's a little chilly outside!" Jack stated as he moved into the living room.

Ty gave Amy the 'Thank God' look as she started giggling. He didn't know if Jack had the worst timing ever or was his only savior. "Hey Jack! How was your evening?"

"Ah, it wasn't too bad. Just glad to be home. I'll see you two later. Good Night!"

"Night, Grandpa…" Amy told Jack as he walked into his bedroom.

Ty waited for Jack to disappear into his room before turning his attention back to Amy. "I should get to bed. I'm going to use the restroom."

Amy stopped him before he walked away. "Ty, wait…"

Ty quickly turned around. He knew exactly what she wanted so he held out his arms to hold her and say goodnight. Amy fell into his arms and leaned up to give him a quick kiss goodnight. "Goodnight, Ty. I love you."

Ty smiled. "I love you, too. I will see you in the morning."

TBC: NEXT: S04E10

Sorry for any grammer mistakes...


	2. S04E10

S04E10: "A Heartland Christmas"

Ty shivered as he stood and watched Amy look through some of Sam's old books. As much as he wanted to talk to her about the horses and this town, he had a few other things on his mind. They haven't had an opportunity to be alone since the night they finally moved forward with their relationship.

Amy finally noticed Ty had been shivering and moved her hand up and down his arm as if it would warm him up. "Are you cold?"

Ty watched Amy turn and grab a tea pot. She even mentioned something about Tea warming him, but he really wasn't paying that any attention. He was even thankful that the water didn't run in old house. He just wanted some a little alone time before they had to go back to the ranch. He grabbed her in his arms and let her know what he wanted. "All forget it. I have a better idea."

They both giggled in each other arms as soon as the mud colored water pumped through the sink. Amy quickly turned off the water. As soon as the water was off, Ty grabbed Amy and literally drug her into the living room of the house. Ty figured the great chair was big enough for the both of them so he took and seat and noticed Amy was right behind him with a warm blanket. "Ah alright, thank you..."

As Amy grabbed the blanket, she started to nestle into Ty's lap. She had been dying to get Ty alone for almost a month, she could never get the right time to do it. Amy missed the connection they had with each other that night. She heard Ty ask if she was comfy laying in his lap. 'If he only knew' she thought in the back of her head. "Ugh huh"

While they started to get extra comfy in the chair, Amy heard something at the fireplace. "What was that?"

Once Ty saw smoke coming from the chimney, he quickly helped Amy up and ran over to the fireplace mumbling a few words. Amy quickly ran to open the door as the room filled up with smoke. She laughed as Ty finally opened the gate of the chimney. "Ugh, it's like your dad rigged the place."

Still laughing, Amy walked back over to Ty and gave him a kiss on the lips. Amy thought he was so cute when get got frustrated. "Trust me, my dad is not ruining our night."

"No, we know how to do that all on our own…" Ty whispered and turned to put away to clamp. "I don't mean in a bad way it's just we have the worst timing."

Amy smiled and pushed Ty back into the chair. She knew that when the time was right it would happen. They shouldn't rush what special relationship they had created between themselves. "It's okay, Ty. Everything will work itself out."

Ty knew Amy was right, but sometimes it killed him. He decided it was time to try and salvage 'their night' as Amy called it as he dragged her into his lap to straddle him. Ty knew this current position wasn't helping their case, but he wanted to feel her body close to him. She could always tell him 'no.'

"Ty…" Amy murmured and raised an eyebrow at him as he pulled her to him. As much as she loved his attention, she knew this was definitely not a good idea. It was getting harder and harder to pull away as their relationship got stronger.

He heard Amy and quickly put his fingers to her lips. Ty didn't want her to ruin the moment. His eyes quietly searched hers for any sign not to move forward. He saw none and slowly pulled her lips into his own. Ty kissed her lips every day, but it wasn't everyday he got to kiss her the way he was now.

Amy finally let go and let Ty have his way. It's not as if she didn't want what was happening. As the kiss deepened, she moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ty quickly followed suite and wrapped his arms around her petite frame. They both allowed their tongues to dance and play until Ty pulled his lips from hers and pushed her blonde hair away from her neck. It only took a few seconds before his lips attacked her bare neck. Ty had never had his lips on her bare flesh, but to him she tasted sweet and innocent.

She closed her eyes again when his lips landed on her neck. She was really enjoying his mouth kissing and sucking on her neck and could feel herself starting to get a little aroused. It didn't take long for his hands to sneak up under shirt and brush over the small of her back. Once his hands ran over her back, she allowed her hips to buck involuntarily.

Ty couldn't help but groan into Amy's neck as she rubbed against him. He instantly got hard the moment it happened. He grabbed her hips and put his head down to control himself. She probably heard him gulp before placing her forehead upon his forehead. Ty didn't see Amy smile, before she lifted his head so he could see her face. "Ty, please don't stop. I was really enjoying it. "

"But Amy…." It was now Amy's turn to shut Ty up. She didn't let him finish before her lips landed on his again. She needed, wanted more than what he had been giving her past few years.

Ty definitely did not push Amy away. He accepted the fact the she wanted this to happen and he wasn't going to deny her the opportunity. They continued to kiss, but for Ty it wasn't enough, he got brave enough again to move her hands up under her shirt. Once Ty's hand touched her pale skin, she jumped again across hips but this time he didn't moan. Ty continued and rub his hands across her entire back.

Amy felt Ty's erection as she jumped when his hands touched her back once again. She decided it was her turn to let Ty know that she enjoyed what was happening. Amy broke the kiss and made her way to kiss his cheek, jawbone and finally made her way to his neck. Her hands fell upon his shoulders as she made out with his neck. She knew she was doing something right when she heard Ty moan again.

Ty felt his eyes roll back into his head as he felt her warm mouth sucking on his neck. He just had to imagine what her mouth would feel like suck on other areas of his body. With his eyes closed, he moved one hand to the back of her head and pulled her as close as he could to his body. It was now Ty's turn for his hips to move involuntarily. He enjoyed to friction as their body parts touched through their jeans.

The feeling Amy got as her body moved across was almost too much. She desperately wanted to feel it again and again. She continued moving her body across Ty's erection and locked lips with his once again as it started to heat up. Ty finally broke sweat. He knew if Amy kept up, he was going to lose it himself. Ty hungrily kissed Amy and grabbed onto her hips. He didn't want her to stop now because he was so close to his orgasm.

Amy bit her lip as Ty helped her continue her movements. "Oh, Ty…"

"Come on, Amy. Just let go…" He whispered into her ear. Ty could feel Amy's whole body tighten and he knew what was happening. He couldn't believe he finally gave her an orgasm, but he still desperately needed his own. He wasn't leaving without one this time. "Amy, please. Just a little more."

Amy gladly continued rubbing herself across his erection a few more times until Ty stopped her movements. She watched as Ty shuddered underneath her body. She was quite pleased with herself with the fact that she could make him come like that, that hard anyways.

"God, Amy…" He breathed out finally. Ty just looked at her for a few moments before helping Amy off the top of him. He sat her down beside him and gently rubbed his hands across her flat stomach. "Are you okay?"

Amy smiled at Ty's question. She felt like she could scream out in happiness to everyone, but she decided with the other approach. "Yes, I feel amazing. How about you?"

"Amy, you're incredible. Amazing. Thank You."

She blushed when she just realized what had just happened. She gave Ty something she could never get back. The best part was that she didn't want it back. She wanted Ty to have everything from now on. Before she could speak, Ty got up from his place on the couch and started walking away. "Where are you going?"

Ty turned around and gave her a smile. "I'm sorry, Amy. I just need to clean up some. I'll be right back."

Amy blushed again before pulling the covers up under her chin. As soon as Ty returned, Amy Flemming knew she would sleep peacefully and fully satisfied for the first time in weeks….


	3. S04E19 - S05E01 Part 1

S04E19 – S05E01 Part 1

Ty watched Amy as she interacted with a rescue horse Scott had just brought to her a few days ago. After all this time, he was still amazed by her ability to interact with horses. She was so happy and in control of her surroundings. During their break up, this is what he had missed most about their relationship. Even though they still weren't officially back together, he felt like Amy belonged to him.

"Hey There, how was school?" Amy asked as she opened the gate so she could take the horse back to the barn.

He quickly jumped off the fence and gave her a hand with the gate. "Here…let me help you with that. Oh, school wasn't too bad. I was just ready to get home."

They both proceeded to lead the horse into the barn in silence. Ty finished watching her lock the horse into the paddock before walking up behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders. "You look really beautiful, today."

Amy blushed and leaned into his body. For Amy, things have been confusing for the most part. They never really talked about getting back together, but they were acting as if they were back together. They touch, they kiss, and they hug and even talk about what's going to happen in the future. She would bring it up, but she didn't want to ruin this routine they had going.

Ty took her ques and leaned in to kiss the side of her cheek. He sure did miss kissing her, it was almost too much being this close to her again. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Amy stated as she turned around to face him. To Amy, Ty looked different. Maybe older? She wasn't very sure, but it was good for him. The four months they had been apart, changed both of them in good ways.

"What do you have planned the rest of the day?" Ty asked hoping for the answer he wanted. He wanted to do something special for her.

"Nothing, I was just going to get ready for dinner."

"Well, how about you have dinner with me?" He asked, praying the she would say yes…

She looked into his eyes seeing how desperate he wanted her to go. How could she say no? "You want me to go to dinner with you? Alone?"

"Are you teasing me, Amy Flemming?" Ty asked sarcastically

Amy couldn't help but smile at Ty. There was something about him that made her weak in the knees. "Maybe…"

"There are no maybes, yes or no…"

Amy cringed at Ty's words. It's the words he used when they broke up. It wasn't easy hearing them again.

Ty was a little confused as Amy pulled away from him. "Is everything okay? What did I say?"

She raised an eyebrow at Ty. "You don't remember saying those words to me four months ago?"

Ty thought it over for a moment and realized it was now his turn to cringe. He hadn't meant anything buy saying it just now. "Amy, I'm sorry. I…"

"It's okay, Ty. It just took me back when you said it. Everything is fine. I will gladly go with you to eat dinner." Amy told him as they walked out of the barn together.

Ty finally smiled again because he couldn't wait for tonight. He quickly stopped her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Thank You. I promise you won't regret going with me tonight."

2 Hours Later

Amy stood in front of the mirror in her room contemplating if this was the right thing to wear on their date. Well, she really wasn't sure if this was a date, but it felt like one. Her blues jeans were standard, but she decided to go with a white blouse she had bought with Lou a few months ago. It fit her just right while, showing off her petite, curved body. To be honest, she was a little nervous even though she had been out with Ty a million times.

The door creaked open behind her. "Amy, Ty is waiting for you."

Amy saw Lou behind her through the mirror. The glow in her sister's eyes told her that she didn't do half bad getting ready for this 'date.' "I'll be right there, Lou."

"You're beautiful, Amy. The blouse is perfect by the way." Lou stated as she walked into the room and turned Amy around to get a better look at her state of dress.

The smile Amy flashed to Lou was evident of her happiness. She couldn't wait to show herself off to Ty. "Thanks Lou. Thanks for everything."

It was now Lou's turn to smile. "Go! He's waiting."

Amy waived by to her sister and walked through the house and into the kitchen where Ty was waiting. He looked handsome with blue jeans and yellow button down shirt. Amy could tell he was nervous by the way his hands were balled up in fists. "Umm…you look great!"

"And you look beautiful, but you always looks beautiful" Ty mentioned while stepping forward to grab her hands. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, can't wait..." Amy stated while Ty held her hand as she followed him out the door. This is the first time they really have hung out since they helped Lou give birth to Katie. Yeah, they have kissed and talked, but again, still haven't figured much out in their relationship. They both knew they loved each other, but there are still so many things they need to work out.

Ty opened his truck door for Amy and helped her get in. "Here ya go…"

"Thank You." She mentioned before making herself comfortable. Amy watched Ty walk around the truck and get in on the driver side. She could only think about how much she had missed him. "So, where are you taking me?"

"I'm not telling you. Just relax." Ty told her so she wouldn't ask questions. He was taking her somewhere new. Somewhere they wouldn't be interrupted by uninvited guests.

Amy smirked at Ty's statement. "Okay then, I'll follow along."

Ty noticed how far she was away from him after her words. He didn't care for Amy being that far away. He noticed her hand was draped down her side and not wrapped across her body. He took the opportunity to grab ahold of her small hand. It didn't take long for their fingers to entwine. Her hands where clammy which told him she was just as nervous as him about their date. To him, holding hands wasn't good enough. Ty wanted Amy by his side, not on the other side of his truck. Ty slowly let go of Amy's hand and reached behind her back hoping she would get the picture.

Amy let go of a huge breath once Ty's hand reached around her body. She had been waiting the whole ride for him to make a move. Amy took his advance and helped him by scooting her body next to him. She relished the fact that Ty's hands were around her body. They sat in silence on their adventure, both content on where it was going….

A Few Hours Later, after their date

The truck finally stalled into its normal place at Heartland Ranch. Heartland was Ty's home regardless of where he was living. He knew that wherever life took him he could always come back home. While reminiscing, he noticed Amy looking over at him. She was probably trying to figure out what he was thinking. "Did you have fun?"

Amy nodded her head, silently saying yes to his question. Their dinner had ran smooth and they talked about day to day things, but really didn't speak a word about where their relationship stood. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about it. "Ty, we are going to be okay? Right?"

Ty heard Amy's question and turned so they were face to face. He snaked his arm around her where it leaned upon the seat. "Amy, I'm crazy about you. I have been since the first time I saw you working with Spartan. We are going to be fine. I just don't want to jump back in to quick."

She wasn't going to lie. She was a little disappointed about that 'taking it slow' part, but knew it was best for them. They needed time to sink back in this thing together. "Your right, Ty. I just wish things could go back like they had before all of this..."

"Things can't go back, Amy. We can only get better." Ty almost whispered wanting her to understand.

Amy knew he was right and she was happy. She hadn't worried about him leaving or about trusting him. Things were already starting out better than they had before. She could feel it in the way he held her next to him. She leaned into his body and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smelled just like the Ty she had remembered, only better.

"May I kiss you?" He asked into her ear as she hugged him.

Amy didn't answer his question. She just pulled away and placed her hand upon his cheek. The way she looked at him, gave him all the permission he needed to move forward. He closed his eyes and placed his lips upon hers. Ty let his lips linger a few seconds before pulling away. He could feel his heart beating out of his chest. He finally opened his eyes and noticed Amy's where still closed as if she was waiting for him to kiss her again. He took to opportunity to run his callused hands across her face, making sure to touch every dimple and wrinkle he came across.

With her eyes still closed, Amy let Ty touch her face. She was holding her breath waiting for him to continue on. A few seconds later, his hands moved from her face, down her neck and stopped where her shoulders met her neck. She didn't have time to open her eyes and Ty's lips were on hers again. Amy took the opportunity to pull Ty closer to her. She wrapped her hands into his hair and pulled his lips harder against her own.

A few hard pecks slowly led to a much more consuming kiss. Ty's mouth opened to allow Amy's tongue to move into his own. It's sad, but they haven't been this close since Christmas. They both desperately wanted to feel that experience again, but didn't know if it was the right time. They continued the kiss while hands started roaming over each other's body. Their position was getting a little uncomfortable for Ty behind the steering wheel, but he desperately didn't want to lose what was happening. He strategically helped Amy move over without breaking their kiss and Ty took her previous spot in the middle seat of the truck.

Amy felt a little ashamed at how baddy she wanted Ty's hands on her body. At nineteen, her hormone levels were off the chart. It was almost impossible not think about intimate things, especially when Ty was around. It was as if her body already knew what to do, already knew what Ty was going to do. Amy followed along and ended up straddling Ty's body. Her eyes closed again remembering their night in the cabin at Christmas. It didn't take long for things to get out of control. Hands were grabbing and touching, while mouths were biting and kissing every open flesh of skin they could find.

At one touch, Amy's body jumped. Accidentally hitting her head on the roof of the truck. "Ouch!"

Ty's hand quickly reached up to the top of her head that hit the roof. "Gah, Amy are you okay?"

Amy winced and made her way off of Ty back to the passenger seat. "I'll be okay. "

"You sure? How many fingers am I holding up?" Ty asked. Trying to be funny by holding up three fingers in front of her face.

Amy rolled her eyes and pushed his hand away. "Shut up!"

Ty couldn't help but laugh. It was just this kind of thing that would interrupt them. He stopped laughing and turned his attention back to Amy. She looked disappointed in a way. Like the night didn't go the way she had planned it in her mind. "Amy, I'm sorry. I hope everything was okay."

She finally leaned up so they could see face to face. "Don't be sorry, Ty. I really enjoyed our evening."

"You just look disappointed…"

Amy blushed. "I'm not disappointed by our date. I just wish we, well…."

Ty's hand reached up and touched her cheek. "Don't worry, we will have plenty of time for that. I promise."

She smiled at his comment and leaned her head into his palm. "Maybe I should go in. It's getting late."

"Here, let me walk you to the door." Ty quickly said before jumping out the driver side door and running over to let her out.

Amy took Ty's hand and waited until he shut the door before starting to walk to the front door. She reached out the open the door and Ty's hand laid over hers to stop her. "You're going to leave me without a kiss?"

The both giggled as Ty leaned in to kiss her lips. Her back fell softly into the door and enjoyed the soft, yet sweet kiss. Their foreheads touched for a moment before she leaned away from him. "Goodnight, Ty."

"Night…" He whispered as she disappeared inside the house.

TO BE CONTINUED! PT 2. S04E19 – S05E01


	4. S04E19 - S05E01 Part 2

S04E19-S05E01 PART 2

2 Days after Date

The noise of trucks leaving the ranch woke Ty up from his sleep. That was one of the downsides of living in a barn loft. Down get him wrong, he loved his barn loft, but sometimes it was too much. What was worth a good night's rest? He yawned and leaned over to grab his phone off the night stand. The clock read 7:03AM, only thirty minutes shy of his normal wake up time. Ty decided he better get on up and hit the shower before everyone else decided to take one.

Ty threw on his shoes and grabbed his tote bag and headed over to the house. He did a quick glance over and realized Jack's trucks and peter's suv were not sitting in their usual spots. The door on the house was unlocked as usual so he made his way in and hit the shower.

Amy arose from her bedroom when she heard the bathroom door open. She peaked out and realized it was just Ty heading to take a shower. It only took a second for her to let out a deep breath. She hated to admit it, but it scared her to be alone. Jack and Lisa had went down south for the weekend to look at a few horses while Lou and Peter took Katie to see Peter's parents. While she was up, she decided to get a little breakfast before getting dressed and heading outside to work with the horses. It wasn't Lou's usual breakfast, but it was good enough for her satisfaction. She liked to eat cereal every now and again. Amy sat quietly and ate her bowl of cereal while she waited on Ty to finish his shower.

"Did you fix me a bowl?" Ty asked as he made his way into the kitchen.

Amy raised an eyebrow at Ty's question. "I'm sure you can make your own bowl of cereal. We have plenty of milk."

"Ah, come on. I've been good." Ty stated before kissing her on the cheek while she ate her cereal.

Amy didn't speak another word until she finished her breakfast. "Ty, I'm going to take a shower. Will you help me with the horses when I finish?"

For a moment, he hoped she was going to ask him to help her with a shower. A guy could hope, right? "Yes, I'll be outside when you get done."

"Thank You." Amy stated and left him to take her shower.

Ty heard to shower start and he started to finish his bowl of cereal. He shouldn't have, but he let his mind drift off to no good land. He imagined how her body looked under the stream of water. He also imagined himself showering with her. Thoughts that didn't help his excitement under his jeans. Ty quickly shook off the thoughts and headed out to the barn. He really needed to get his mind out of the gutter, but these days the thoughts were a lot more frequent.

Once he reached the barn, he started filling up the buckets of water. All the horses where his family by now. He knew exactly what they wanted and when they wanted it. Copper needed a little more attention than normal since Mallory wasn't around as much. He stopped and gave him a good petting before heading over to Harley. During him and Amy's break up, he didn't get to see him as much as he liked. He had a lot of making up to do just like he did with Amy.

"He missed you." Amy started in as she walked into the barn and saw him with Harley.

Ty looked up and over at her. She was wearing her usual wrangler's, cowboy boots, and button down shirt and cowgirl hat. Five years ago, you would have never gotten Ty Borden to go with dating a girl in cowboy boots. Unfortunately, Amy Flemming stole his heart over and over again. "I missed him, too."

Amy walked up to Harley and started petting him, also. "I missed you, too."

Ty smiled and leaned over to put a kiss upon her lips. If she only knew how much he had truly missed her and Heartland. "What else do we need to do today?"

"Well, everyone's gone for the weekend. I just have to do my chores and ride Spartan. What do you have planned?" Amy asked while putting feed into Spartan's paddock.

Ty's ears perked up at her first sentence. "Everyone is gone?"

Amy shook her head. "Is that all you got out of what I said to you?"

Ty blushed a little but he wanted to spend time with her. "How about you make some plans with me, tonight."

"And what do you have in mind?"

"Meet me in the loft at seven…"

Later that night

Ty finished putting the touches on his dinner. He obviously ordered out, but he didn't want to ruin his surprise for her. He threw a blanket over the table he had found in the loft. The table was placed in front of the loft door on the end opposite of his bed. He tried his best to clean it up a little and remove some of the dust. He just wanted it to be perfect for their evening together.

He looked down at his phone and noticed it was almost seven. He ran over and squirted some cologne onto his neck before taking a look in the mirror. The smile on his face couldn't be replaced. He really hoped this evening would go uninterrupted. They really needed a night by themselves.

"Ty, are you up here?" He heard Amy holler from downstairs. Ty quickly moved over to the door and walked down the stairs where he met her halfway. She literally stopped him in his tracks. Amy's hair was curled into waves and she had cute sun dress on that made him week in the knees.

"Are you okay?" She asked when she noticed his face.

"I'm sorry, Amy. You're just so beautiful." He stated and didn't waste a moment grabbing her hand and leading her up the stairs. "Close your eyes."

Amy followed Ty's instructions and closed her eyes. Ty guided her around the loft from behind. When they had reach their destination, he moved in front of the body. "Okay, you can look."

Amy couldn't believe that Ty had done all of this for her. There was a fresh flower on the table, food and the view was absolutely amazing. She never really knew about this side of the loft until now. "Ty, you really went out of your way."

"No, please sit." Ty asked and pulled out a chair for her to sit in.

Amy smiled at him as he sat down in front of her. She reach over and took his hand into hers. "Thank You, Ty. This really means a lot to me."

"Anything for you."

Ty continued to watch Amy as they ate their supper. She really was the most beautiful thing in the world. He loved how her hair fell against her face. Heck, he loved everything about her. The way she laughed, the way she kissed and even how she interacted with horses. Sometimes, he wondered if she liked horses more than humans. It didn't take long for both to finish their meal, so he moved over to his side of the loft and turned on a little music.

"Why don't we dance a little?" He asked her on his way back to her.

Amy didn't turn him down and stood up to meet him. "I hope your dance skills have sharpened since last time."

He ignored her comment and led her to the middle of the floor. Their front hands clasped together while his other hands made their way around her waist. As the beat started, he quickly led their dance. He was surprised she didn't say anything else. He hoped she was thinking about the last time they danced together. It didn't take long for her head to fall on his shoulder. "I really did miss you. I don't like not being around you."

Amy's head stayed on Ty's chest while speaking. "I know, it feels so safe and calming when I'm in your arms."

Ty couldn't wait anymore to kiss her lips. He pulled out from their dance which made her look up at him. He quickly leaned in with his mouth covering hers. She was shocked for a moment, but finally relaxed. Ty arms reached around her back and pulled her into his body. She was so small in his arms, but she was more than he could handle at one time. Ty's body temperature continued to rise, while he kissed her lips. Their kiss was lush, romantic and not rushed. It was slow, warm and inviting.

Amy had a hard time catching her breath during their kiss. The heat only made things worse between the two lovers. She could see the sweat forming upon his eye brow as they both caught their breath from this kiss. When she finally started breathing normal, her lips caught his once again. Only this time, it was a more fast pace kiss than he expected from Amy. Hence, the hard to handle metaphor from before.

Her lips on his was becoming not enough. He wanted to taste everything. He wanted to see everything. "Amy, we can't keep doing this…I...I want you so bad."

Amy was actually relieved to hear the words escape from Ty's mouth. She wanted more, too. She wanted everything. She placed her hand carefully upon his cheek before speaking. "We don't have to stop."

Ty eyes sparkled as Amy spoke, he never though he would hear her say those words. It was like music to his ears. He still wanted to make sure it was the right thing for them. "Amy, are you sure? We only have to go as far as you want."

"Ty, please, I have been wanting this for a while. I'm tired of waiting."

Ty's frame of mind changed after she spoke. He almost couldn't believe what was about to happen between him and Amy. His heart felt as if it could burst out of his chest with all the love he had for her. Once again, he brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her wanting lips. They were slightly swollen from their previous exchange. They made out until things got heated up again and Amy's hand made their way down Ty's chest as if she wanted to touch more of him.

"May I?" She asked while rubbing her hands across his chest. Ty didn't say anything to answer her question. He quickly backed away and pulled shirt up over his head and let it land on the floor. Seeing her eyes sparkle was almost too much for Ty to take.

Amy held her breath as she walked toward Ty. To her, his chest was perfection. Ty didn't normally 'work out' but his abdomen was definitely defined. Her hands reached out and touched the bare skin of his chest. Ty's eyes closed at Amy's touch. It was new, different, yet amazing. Amy's hand were cool to the touch, despite how hot the temperate was outside the loft.

Ty let her hands wander across his chest before he grabbed her arms and pulled her toward his bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and placed her in between his legs. Whether she liked it or not, his eyes got a nice view of the cleavage from the dress she had worn. Her hands were placed onto his shoulders while his wrapped around her and fell on the small of her back. While positioned, his face darted up to look at hers. He could tell she was starting to get a little nervous, maybe a little shy. He wasn't sure, but she sure was cute.

She could see everything in Ty's eyes. She didn't know how he had been so patient, but she was glad for it. Amy gulped when she felt Ty's hand venture down her back, pass her buttocks and down to her bare thighs. She saw Ty smile when he felt her goose bumps rise upon her legs. It made her shiver despite how hot it was in the loft.

His hands felt up her thighs while he was there for a moment. They were thick, muscular and soft. Ty felt himself start to rise up when he thought how she must look without this dress on. It was almost driving him mad. The braveness within him pushed Ty to make his way up her legs and under her green sundress. He could feel her hands tighten against his shoulders which helped him move along to her firm, small ass. Through her underwear, he grabbed and smoothly rubbed across it and the small of her back.

Amy finally closed her eyes and enjoyed Ty's hands on her body. After a few moments, her hands couldn't stay idle and found themselves in Ty's hair. As much as she was enjoying it, she felt as if she needed more from him. Amy pulled Ty's head up to look at her again. She slowly put her lips onto his once again.

Ty couldn't help but grip her tighter and pull her closer to his body. He gladly kissed her back with their tongues playing and his hand moved out from under her drees, up her body to her shoulders. The denim jacket she had on was really in the way of what he wanted to do next.

"Take it off…" Amy whispered out when she broke the kiss.

He gladly obliged and grabbed the end of both sides of the collar and pulled it down her arms. They both heard in fall softly into the wooden floor of the loft. Ty wasted no time as his hand traveled up and down her arms while his lips latched onto her neck. He didn't stay and play too long so his lips could travel down to her collarbone and eventually the top of her chest. The sweat on her chest tasted almost sweet. It was literally beautiful.

The wetness started to pool up inside Amy's panties. His lips so close to areas they had never been was to be too much excitement for Amy. She had no idea what to do next so she just let Ty take the lead. He continued kissing her until he finally stood up so he could turn them around where her back was facing the bed. Amy finally let out a moan when his lips left her body.

Ty felt himself get harder from the moan that had just escaped her lips. He couldn't help but smile as he pushed her slowly down into the bed. His body fell in suit behind her as he laid down on top of her. Their lips reclaimed one another and made out slowly as if they were in their own bliss. Ty enjoyed their kiss before his hands traveled south. They traveled past her hips down below her dress and finally up inside her dress. His fingers reach out and felt side of her panties and up to her abdomen. It was so taut and smooth against his hand.

In her relaxed state, she almost didn't care what Ty was doing to her. Everything felt so good to her body. She felt her abdomen tighten as his hand moved across it. Amy let Ty touch, but she wanted to literally beg him to touch her breasts. They were aching underneath her dress, she was even tempted to touch herself, but she let Ty continue on his journey.

When he felt that Amy had totally relaxed, he moved his hands back down to no man's land. No other person had touched Amy in that way. He would be the first and he couldn't be happier. Ty didn't want to disappoint the woman he loved by screwing up. He held his breath as his fingers floated across the front of her panties, barely touching. When he finally reached his destination, he slowly let his fingers run across her clitoris. Ty couldn't help but groan when he felt how wet she was through her underwear.

Amy couldn't help but involuntarily push her hips up against Ty's hand when he touched her. She was more sensitive than she ever imagined. Her breath caught in her throat as he continued to rub her though her silk panties.

Ty looked up at Amy and could tell she was thinking way too hard. "Amy, honey, just breathe…"

She felt relieved when she heard Ty's voice. It calmed her and she continued to breathe slowly as his fingers moved over places she had never been touched. Amy was experiencing a feeling she had never felt, yeah, she had touched herself before, but it was nothing like Ty's hand against her body.

The underwear on Amy's body was literally soaked by the time Ty decided he need to move on. By now, Ty was hard as a rock. He didn't know how much longer it would be until he needed to be inside her, but he was going to try and make it enjoyable as possible for her. Ty grudgingly got off her body and stood up in front of her. He reached his hand out for her to grab ahold of so he could help her up.

Amy watched as Ty's hand came to stop on her shoulders where her dress straps laid. She knew if she wanted to stop that this would be the time. The smile appeared on her face when she knew she didn't want to stop. She wanted Ty to make love to her.

"May I?" He asked while he lifted up the right shoulder strap.

Without hesitation, Amy answered quickly. "Please…"

Ty slowly pushed both straps off her shoulder and down her body until it hit the floor. There she was, Amy Flemming, standing almost naked in front of him. To him, her breasts were perfect just the right size for his liking. Ty quickly thanked God for the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra under her dress. It made things a lot easy and a lot less awkward for their first time. Ty didn't even have time to reach out and touch her before her hands latched on to his belt. He didn't stop her actions. He actually needed the room because his jeans were beginning to get a little tight from his erection.

Amy preceded to get the belt out of his pants and struggled a little unbuttoning his pants. They both couldn't help but giggle while she pushed the jeans down his legs. It was a little more trouble for her than she thought it would be…

"Here, let me help you." Ty mentioned bending over and finished taking the jeans off his body. Once he resurfaced, he smiled brightly at her. He almost couldn't believe that the only barrier between them was their underwear.

"Ty, please make love to me…" Amy stated out loud with her bright blue eyes sparkling up at him.

With that statement, Ty quickly gathered Amy into his arms. It only took a few seconds before they were both laying on the bed once again. Both of them groping and touching each other wherever they could find. Ty's lips darted down her body and quickly reached her breasts. With one arm holding his body up beside her, he used her other to touch her very, very taut breasts. They were literally begging Ty to touch them so he didn't waste another moment staring. They were just the right size in the palm of his hand, maybe a little bigger than he had imagined. Trust him, he didn't mind that one bit. Ty gave equal attention to both sides before his lips made contact with her hard nipple.

"Oh…" Amy let out as his mouth ascended onto her bare breasts. It took all she could do to lay still and let Ty's mouth do work on her body. She couldn't help but squirm underneath his actions. Amy smiled when she noticed Ty's giggle when he pulled away. She watched intently as he made her way down her stomach until he reached the rim of her underwear. Again, she accidentally moved her hips upwards just begging him to take the next step.

Ty looked back up at Amy as her hips bucked into him. He kept eye contact so he could see if she had any hesitation. His fingers hooked onto the side of her panties and pulled them slowly down her legs. She looked down at Ty with so much love, it was almost enough for Ty to explode right in that moment. Once the panties were gone, he took a moment to take everything in. She was so beautiful laying there, bearing everything to him. If it was up to him, he would never see anything as beautiful as the woman lying in front of him.

For some reason, Amy didn't feel uncomfortable as Ty stared at her. She didn't know why, but she was sure not ashamed of the body God gave her. It's as if it was made just for Ty. Next, Ty ran his hands down her legs and back the body part that was put in front of him. He continued to watch her as he fingers touched her softly. Ty watched her head roll back into the mattress and he was convinced that this was actually happening. He was going to make love to Amy Flemming.

"Ty…" She moaned out while his fingers slowly run across her slit. She was so wet for him. His fingers were soaked as he attempted to put one finger inside her. Slowly but surely, he inserted the finger in out of her vagina. Ty couldn't believe how tight she was just around one finger. He was almost scared to try for two.

Amy's eyes literally rolled back into her head when Ty's finger entered her body. It was almost too good. She enjoyed the feeling on his finger massaging her inside muscles. Her hands clenched the bed sheets as soon he started to enter the second finger. He didn't stop his movements when Amy started moving underneath his fingers. Ty's actions finally paid off when she tremored under him. When she finally came down from her high, he made his way back up her body and laid beside her.

"Wow, that was incredible. " Amy whispered turning so she could see his face. The smile he gave her made her even weaker in knees. They literally felt like jello.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He stated happily and placed his hand on the side her hip. Ty pulled her into him. His cock needed the friction as her lower body came in contact through his boxers. He moved back and got out the bed and started to take off his boxers, but stopped when he looked over at her. "Amy, are you sure? I know I keep asking, but I don't want you to feel that you have to do anything."

Amy thought it was sweet, but desperately wanted him to continue. She finally got up from her position and kneeled in front of him on the bed. The shared a quick kiss before her hands worked the rim of his boxers and finally started to pull them down his legs. He helped her get the rest of the garment down his legs.

"Gah, Amy, you are so amazing." He mentioned before capturing her lips again for another searing kiss. His hands got lost inside her long blonde hair as he pushed her body into his own. Ty felt her jump when his hardened cock touched her private parts. He just held on tighter until he ended up on top of her once again on his bed.

Their legs entangled and their hands exploring pushed Ty until he couldn't take it anymore. He pushed himself up and kissed her lips one last time and leaned over to grab a condom from his night stand. It took a second for him to put it on before he positioned himself at her entrance and rubbed himself against her a few times before trying to enter her body. It took a few tries before he was completely insider her body. Ty didn't know, but if looked like she was enjoying every minute.

She finally let out a breath when she realized he was all the way in. It didn't hurt her at all, just a little tight. She must have broken her hymen a long time ago from riding horses. Amy wanted him to continue his movements "Please, Ty. Don't stop."

Ty pulled out and slowly pushed back in. She almost too tight for him and he knew he wouldn't last very long. He slid in out of her body a few more times before leaning in closer to her bare body. This was the most intimate thing he had ever been a part of and he loved it. He captured her lips once again and kissed her soundly. She moaned into his mouth as he continued moving his cock in and out of her small body. "I'm sorry, I'm not going to last much longer…"

Amy let him continue a few more seconds before speaking. "Come on, Ty. Do it for me."

Ty finally moaned and grunted as he pushed into her a few more times before came let himself go. Amy watched in amazement as his body pulsed and tremored as he reached his orgasm. Ty stayed in place a few more seconds. Amy reached up and brushed his now wet hair out of his eyes. The green eyes that shared so much love for Amy.

"Come here…" Ty told her as he laid on his back with his head against the pillows. Amy gladly pulled herself over to him and draped her leg across his naked body. He obliged and threw his arms around her so her head could rest against his chest. It only took a few seconds before they both passed out in a blissful sleep.


	5. S04E19 - S05E01 Part 3

S04E19 – S05E01 PART 3

The Morning After

The light blinded Amy as she awoke from her sleep. Judging by how the light was shining through the window, Amy knew it had to be after 8:00 in the morning. She quickly started to get out of the bed, but she forgot about her partner in the bed. Ty reached out and drug her back into the bed with him. During the night, they both retreated back into the house for a shower. To Ty's dismay, they both showered separately. By the time Ty finished his shower, Amy had already fallen fast asleep in her on bed. He definitely was going to leave her all alone.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ty whispered as he pulled her body back into his own. With one arm, he pulled her closer and the other one he placed under her head. He wanted to enjoy this as long as he could. It's not like he got to spend the night with Amy very often.

Amy shyly snuggled her face into Ty's arm. "I was just going to get ready and clean out the stables."

Ty shook his head at her will to take care of the horses. "It can wait a few more hours. How about you enjoy your time with me?"

She complied with Ty's request and turned her body so she could see his face. He was so handsome with the light hitting his face. Any reached up and ran her hands over his face before placing a kiss onto his forehead. What they had shared last night will be a burning imprint in the back of her mind for a long time. It was more than she ever imagined.

"What are you thinking about?" Ty asked as he kissed the tip of her nose.

Amy's cheeks turned a bright shade of red as she blushed. Even though they shared an intimate moment, she still had problems talking about it. Ty noticed the redness in her checks and leaned over to put a small kiss under her ear. "Are you thinking about this?"

"Or this?" He questioned while he put another kiss on the base of her neck.

She started to giggle and tried to pull away from his kisses. Ty smiled as he started to tickle the sides of her stomach. Her body moved recklessly as she tried to get away from him. She finally gave up when it started getting harder to breathe. "Okay, you win! Please stop!"

He was pleased winning the battle and stole a kiss from her lips. Ty thought he deserved something for his victory. Ty stalled a moment to let everything cool down before he spoke again. "How do you feel this morning?"

From her position under him, she looked up at him before answering. "I'm not going to lie, my body is sore, but I'm not complaining."

Ty smiled down at her, respecting her answer, but that not what he meant. He wanted to know how she felt mentally. Ty didn't want her to regret anything. "I'm glad you're okay, but how are you emotionally?"

Amy decided it was time to sit up and put her chin into her knees. It was now his turn to look up at her. "I really haven't registered everything, but I'm happy. I don't regret making love to you."

Ty's eyebrow cocked up at her words. He was relieved in the fact that there wouldn't be in awkwardness between them. "So, you're saying there's a chance we could do that again?"

Amy rolled her eyes at his question. She quickly grabbed a pillow and hit him with it. Of course, they were going to do it again, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing. Ty took offense by her hitting him and grabbed another pillow. Before he could hit her, she darted out of the bed and out into the house. Ty chased her around until he finally caught up with her in the living room. He decided to ditch the pillow once she darted in the other direction. Ty's hand finally grabbed the rim of her shirt as she tried to jump past him. He quickly pulled her to him and picked her up over his shoulder.

"Ty, put me down now!" Amy hollered from her upside down position over his shoulder.

Ty couldn't help but laugh and started to carry her back to the bedroom. Once his knees hit the edge of her bed, he lightly threw her back down on the bed. Amy didn't know it, but Ty was planning payback for the pillow hit. She wasn't going to get away the easy. She tried to get around him once again, but he grabbed her again and pushed her back into the bed. Ty was soon on top her and pinning her hands down above her head.

"Are you going to apologize?"

Amy gave Ty the 'what for' look before speaking. She was still trying to catch her breath as she spoke. "I don't know what I'm apologizing for…"

Oh, she was going to play dirty. She didn't know, but Ty liked dirty. He kept holding her hands down as he leaned down to place a few kisses on her neck. He smiled against her neck when she started to squirm underneath him. "Where are you doing?"

Amy ignored him and finally settled into the bed. She quickly realized she wasn't going anywhere. "I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for what?" He teased her while his continued to kiss down her neck. She took a deep breath as his hands wandered underneath the tank top she was presently wearing. Hoping that he would travel farther, Amy didn't answer the question. When Ty realized she was trying to take the easy way out, he started tickling her sides, again.

"Please…Please Stop. I'm sorry…I'm sorry for hitting you…hitting you with the pillow." Amy gasped out in between trying to get away from his tickles. The moment Amy apologized he resisted the urge to continue. He had to take in her beauty before sitting up on his knees. Unfortunately, their little escapade had left him breathless also.

"Amy, I love you." Ty blurted out when it became too hard to hold it inside. It had been awhile since the last time he had said it and he didn't want her to think otherwise.

Amy smiled up at Ty. "I love you, too"

Now, they both flashed their beautiful smiles at one another. Ty quickly leaned over and placed a soft kiss upon her lips. There was no urgency in this kiss, just a simple one to say I love you. Amy let the kiss finish before reaching her hands out to Ty as he sat back down on his knees. He gently grabbed her hand, but wasn't expecting what happened next. She quickly pulled Ty on top of her while she guided his lips to meet her own.

Ty's arms immediately went out so he wouldn't land too hard on Amy. He heard her giggle underneath him and reached out and grabbed her cheeks. He kissed harder than he ever had. That woman did things to him he couldn't even start to comprehend.

Amy wrapped her arms around Ty's body while their tongues played with each other. They kiss was endless, both biting and nipping at each other's lips waiting to see what the next one would do. Ty's hand found its way behind Amy's head and his other hand trailed down her body and up her shirt. The kiss finally slowed down when his hand reach her breasts. Ty moaned when he felt how rock solid her nipples were, he could even see them clearly through her tank top.

Amy laid slightly still while Ty's hand went to work. She couldn't help but send out moan when he touched just the right spots. Her hands were too still. She wasn't sure what she should do with them. In the back of her mind, she knew where she wanted them to go, but wasn't sure if she was brave enough. Amy finally reached up and traced her fingers down Ty's bare chest. She made sure she ran her hand through his chest hair and over his nipples. Once her hands reached the waist band of his sleeping pants her movements stilled…

Ty was enjoying Amy's hands on his body. He was a little disappointed when she decided to stop so he looked up to see if she was okay. Her eyes told him that she was still a little nervous about their sexual advances. The way she bit her lip was another indicator of the shyness that she had built up over the years. Ty left what he was doing and grabbed her hand that stilled on his waist band and slowly helped it venture south. He helped her small hand reach his semi-hard cock and slowly rubbed it across his length. Ty closed his eyes and enjoyed her hands on him. He continued to help her until he was sure she would do it on her own.

She was extremely glad that Ty showed her what she needed to do next. Even though she knew, it still wasn't easy for her to take the lead. Amy bravely rubbed her hand up and down his cock. The moment it started to grow, Amy sped up her movements. She couldn't believe that she could do this to the man she loves.

Once her actions sped up, Ty didn't want things to end to soon so he reach down and stilled her hands. "I'm sorry, I don't want to finish before you."

He moved so he was almost straddling her hips. Ty pulled her up so she was sitting in front of him. He quickly reached down and pulled the tank top up and over her head. Once the shirt had been removed, he couldn't help but stare at her swollen breasts. Without touching them, he leaned in to give her quick peck on the lips. He didn't want her to get too lonely.

Amy aimlessly let Ty continue to take off all of her clothes. She couldn't help but notice how sweet and gentle he was about the whole process. The stories she heard about sex were about how rough and hot the night was between the lovers. I guess she never realized how much love could be shared between two people.

With Amy's clothes removed, Ty let his hands wander across her smooth legs. He let the roam up over thigh, behind her knees, down her calves and even paid a little attention to her feet. His body moved down with his hands as they finally spread her legs apart. Amy instantly felt the need to put her legs back together, but only because she was little embarrassed as he looked upon her swollen lips. Ty noticed Amy's reaction and looked into her eyes. He don't know why she was so shy. Her body was perfect. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine. It's not every day, I have someone between my legs." Amy told him sarcastically. She heard Ty chuckle at her statement and watched his hands disappear once again between her thighs. A few seconds later she felt his fingers running across the lips of her vagina.

Amy was so wet under his touch. As his fingers played, he finally took a look at her pink lips. They were just as he imagined…tight, warm and soft. He lost attention when he heard Amy moan as he touched her. His movements continued and finally entered a finger insider her. Ty smiled when she moaned once again as he slid his finger in and out. Ty watched as she grabbed the edge of the pillow in her fists. It was the most erotic thing he'd seen out of Amy Flemming. Ty finally entered a second finger and let his thumb roll over her clitoris. Amy's hips buck violently against his hand while he worked inside of her.

"Please Ty, don't stop!" She stated as she moaned out loud. She was about to come so hard. Amy had never experienced this level of arousal in her life.

"Not yet…" Ty whispered while he pulled his fingers out of her. It only took a few seconds before his boxers and sleep pants were scattered on the ground. He quickly move back toward her and positioned his manhood so he could enter her wet vagina.

"Wait…"

He stopped himself. "Is everything ok?"

"A condom?" She asked hesitantly hoping it didn't ruin the mood.

Ty sighed. He left his wallet in the loft. "I'm sorry. I left my wallet. If…."

Amy interrupted him and leaned over to get her purse. Ty watched as she pulled out a condom. "Lou gave me this…just in case."

"Remind me to thank Lou, later." Ty mentioned as he grabbed the condom, opened it, and slowly put in onto his swollen shaft.

Ty took a deep breath and entered her slowly. He was thankful how much easier it was this time than it had been before. As Ty started to thrust, Amy's legs locked around his body, pulled him closer to her.

"Yes Ty, that feels amazing." She told him quietly as he pulled his cock in and out of her body. Ty's thrusts become quicker when her hands reached out to his chest. She allowed her fingers to dig and run across his bare skin. He could feel himself getting close so he slowed and leaned his body over so he could lock lips with Amy.

Amy allowed his tongue to her enter her warm mouth. She moved her hands from his chest and around to lock his head in place. Her fingers ran through his brown locks as he made out with her. It only took a few seconds before she moaned into his mouth. It just felt too good as he thrust slowly into her petite body. Her body needed more so she encouraged him by thrusting her own hips forward.

Ty accidentally broke the kiss when Amy thrust her hips into his body. That almost did Ty in, but he wanted to make sure she got her orgasm, too. Ty regretfully pulled himself out of her and moved to stand by the edge of the bed. He quickly grabbed her legs and drug her over so where she was laying down in front of him.

She watched curiously as Ty moved about. Her legs instinctively opened for Ty after he drug her into position. He held onto her legs as he entered her for a second time. Ty let himself relish the fact that he was inside the woman he loved. She was so wet and tight and it was all for him and him alone. Amy soon closed her eyes when he started making love to her again. Within a few strokes, he fingers joined the action and started rubbing over her swollen clit.

"Yes…" Amy moaned again as her head jerked back. The feeling had her on edge. She only need a little longer before she could come. Her hips bucked uncontrollably against his cock inside her and she finally come. Amy had never experienced a high so high in her young life.

Ty felt her walls tighten around his cock. He knew with a few more strokes he would lose it, also. He held onto Amy during her orgasm and he quickly thrusted a few more times before he was coming himself. "Ah…."

Once he was finished, he quickly pulled out and threw the condom into the trash. By the time Ty drug himself back into the bed, Amy had come down from her orgasm. He still couldn't think straight as she cuddled up to his naked body. Ty didn't know sex could feel as good as it did with Amy. He never wanted to let her go.

Amy laid quietly for a few seconds. Her breath continued to catch up, while her legs remained in a state of awkwardness. She knew this weekend reality would soon have to come to an end. "Ty?"

Ty's ears perked up when he heard his name. "Yeah?"

"I wish this didn't have to end. It's going to be hard to find alone time when everyone gets home."

Ty couldn't help but frown at Amy's statement. She was right. They weren't going to get to fall asleep in each other's arm or get to spend all day in bed together. "It will be okay, Amy. We will make time. I promise. I don't know if I could go days without pleasuring you."

She let herself smile into his bare chest. She knew they would have moments together, but it will be hard with everyone under the same roof. She really didn't know how she was going to keep her hands of off of him…

To Be Continued!

Thanks everyone for reading! I have a lot more ideas so be prepared!


	6. S05E01

S05E01 – "Finding Freedom"

In the back of Ty's mind, he knew he needed to study. It was the last test before his finals and he desperately needed to ace it. He also desperately wanted to make out with Amy. If you tossed both of them in the air, making out with Amy would always come down first.

Amy didn't listen to Ty when he mentioned about studying. They hadn't had a lot of opportunities to be alone and she was going to take advantage of it. They had made love for the first time over a month ago and have only had sex once since then. With Lou gone, things around the ranch had been a little hectic. Amy hadn't had the time she needed to spend with Ty. The time apart had led to a lot of sleepless nights for Amy.

Ty cringed when he heard the lamp fall on the floor which Amy had knocked over with her foot. There had been a lot of play making and not enough love making. He was in the same boat as Amy when it came to spending time with one another. School had him all over the place. It didn't change the fact that he missed Amy very much.

Both of their laughing had finally subsided and Amy took that opportunity to place a kiss on Ty's lips. With their lips pursed together, Ty reached around her to pull her closer. Amy put a lot of small kisses to his lips before pressing her tongue against them. She was begging for permission to kiss him deeper.

Ty didn't waste time granting her permission to enter his mouth. He opened his mouth and let Amy's tongue enter his warm cave. Their tongues finally collided and it didn't take long for the kiss to escalade. Arms and legs quickly tangled together as the rolled around the bed in the loft. For the young lovers, close wasn't close enough.

It didn't take long for Amy to break a sweat. She had on way too many clothes to be rolling around in the bed with Ty. With that thought, she left his lips for a brief moment and sat back on her knees. From his elbows, Ty watched Amy take off the over shirt. It seemed like she was doing it slow motion, literally one arm at a time. Amy threw the shirt onto ground before making her way back over his body.

He couldn't help but gulp when Amy started crawling up his body. The tank top Amy had on let Ty see right down her shirt. Not that Ty minded, but he hoped she ready for what was about to come next. "Amy, you have no idea what you do to me…"

Amy raised an eyebrow at his statement. She could probably guess what she did to him because he did the exact same to her. One look from Ty, could make her underwear wet in two seconds. She quickly fell into his body before speaking. "No, I don't think you have an idea."

Ty smirked at Amy's comment while he ran her fingers through her hair. The long locks threaded through Ty's fingers as he continued to play with her long, blonde hair. He heard her sigh as she relaxed into his side, trying to cuddle closer to his lean body. As they laid there quietly, just enjoying each other's company, Ty wandered what Amy's expectations were of their relationship. He knew he just told her they shouldn't 'label' their relationship, but his heart wanted everything with Amy.

She continued to lay beside Ty and draw hearts and circles on his green button down shirt. She felt content with their relationship, but she knew she was going to want a commitment sooner rather than later. As she continued to lay there, the ache between her legs became more relevant. Amy tried to ignore it, but she wanted him so damn bad. From her position, Amy leaned into his neck and place a soft kiss. She kissed a few more places around his neck before her lips latched onto his neck.

"Oh, Amy…" Ty finally let out when she hit his sensitive spot. His eyes widened when she continued to suck. As much as he enjoyed it, he definitely didn't want a hickey when he went to school tomorrow. He quickly reached up and pulled her away. "I'm sorry, but you're going to leave a mark if you keep on."

"Ah, you're no fun…" She mentioned before attacking the other side of his neck. Ty laughed with her until her lips caught his again. The kissed a few seconds before Ty rolled them over so he was on top of her body. His lips left hers and sought out her neck. He brushed a few gold stands away before letting his lips ascend. Ty sucked and nipped and quickly latched onto her bottom earlobe. He had been dying to see how she reacted to that.

Her body jumped when Ty's teeth nipped at her ear lobe. She tried to lay still as his kissed and sucked it into his mouth, but it turned her on more than she could imagine. Amy could feel Ty's grin as she squirmed beneath him. "Ty, quit! You're killing me!"

Ty laughed as he obeyed her wishes. His lips left her ear, kissed her neck, collarbone and eventually made his way down the edge of her tank top. Amy got goose bumps as soon as he lips touched her chest. While his lips were traveling down the valley of her breasts, his hands pushed up the front of her shirt until just below her breasts. He couldn't help but tease her and skip out of touching her lovely breasts. His lips finally reached her stomach. Ty's hand helped trace over her abdomen as his lips followed behind closely.

Amy's body shifted to the side when Ty's lips kissed over the side of her stomach. It was really ticklish for her when that spot was touched when she was turned on. Ty finished his work before standing up on the side of the bed. "Alright, I'm going to get a shower."

Amy shot up from her spot on the bed. There was no way he was leaving her in the state she was in and all because of him. "I don't think so…"

Ty tried to look at her without giving in. He couldn't help but mess with her just a little bit. He loved to see her get riled up over nothing. "I'll be back."

Amy watched Ty walk toward the door and she quickly got out of the bed and ran to get in front of him. "Ty Borden, You are not going anywhere!"

"If you say so…" Ty told her when grabbed her arms and led her back toward the bed.

Amy shook her head in disbelief. "You are dirty, Ty. Real Dirty…"

"Shut up and sit down." He stated playfully and pushed her to sit down on the edge of the bed. He wasted no time grabbing her left foot and taking off her boots. Amy thought he got them both off in record time. He leaned over and ran his hand over thighs and got close enough to kiss her again. Her legs wrapped around his waist to hold him closer to her wanting body. She pulled on his until he was on top of her….

"Amy, will you help…" Mallory started to say until she realized what she was walking in on. Ty immediately rolled of Amy, but stayed close. Amy jumped up and grabbed her shirt from out of the floor.

"I'm sorry guys, don't stop because of me…" Mallory quickly stated and turned around to walk out of the loft.

Amy leaned her head down to her chest and shook her head in disbelief. "We can't catch a break."

Ty was disappointed as well. This was going to be harder than he thought to find some alone time with Amy. He picked up Amy's hand and put a small kiss to her knuckles. "It'll be okay. I'll find us some time. I promise."

"Well, it's not we don't have time. It's not going anywhere. I probably should go help Mallory." She mentioned as she stood up and put her over shirt back on.

"Wait! You don't have to go!" Ty exclaimed as he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to where she was standing in between his legs. "Anyway, Mallory is probably so embarrassed she went home. "

Amy gave Ty a small smile trying to get over his disappoint that the evening did go as planned. "It's late and it's not like I can stay here. I should get to bed."

Ty nodded his head knowing Amy had an early day tomorrow, but it was hard letting her go knowing what she really wanted to happen tonight. "Amy, I know you're upset."

"Just a little, but its life. That's what happens when you live under the same roof as your parental guardians." Amy stated jokingly, but it really wasn't a joke. Ty knew how desperately they needed alone time.

Ty's hands reached up and pushed her hair back behind her shoulder. His hand softly grabbed her neck and pulled her into a small kiss. Amy quickly kissed him back before pulling away. "I love you. I will see you in the morning."

"Good night, Amy. I love you, too." He whispered into her lips before she turned and walked out of the loft. Watching her leave every night was hard. All he wanted to do was make her happy. She didn't know it yet, but he had plans to rent Caleb's trailer. She probably wasn't going to be fond of it at first but he would make her see that it was for the best.

NEXT: S05E02

Thanks everyone for reading! Again, it's just my imagination at work. I don't own Heartland or any of the characters!


	7. S05E02

AN: Thanks everyone for the comments, I'm try to take everyones advice. I hope everyone enjoys the next chapter!

S05E02

In the end, Amy was glad that Ty had suggested the Chinese take-out in the bed of his truck. She really didn't want to endure Mallory for another night. Mallory was like her little sister and she loved her, but sometimes she was too much to handle.

"What are you thinking about?" Ty asked finishing up his lo mein noodles.

"Well, I was actually thinking about Mallory." Amy mentioned as she sat her food down beside her in the back of the truck.

Ty raised any eyebrow at Amy's statement. "Mallory?"

"She's just been acting weird the last couple of days. I think it was something to do with Jake"

Ty was now confused. Sometimes, he couldn't understand Mallory. "I thought she didn't like Jake."

Amy smirked. "You have a lot to learn about girls, Ty Borden."

Unfortunately, Ty knew Amy was right. It only took him two years to figure out what not say to Amy. He thought he had learned a lot. "I'm not that bad, am I?"

Amy pursed her lips and moved her head back and forth like she was thinking about what to say. She finally answered his question. "Not now, I trained you right."

Ty couldn't believe what just come out of her mouth. He knew she was joking, but he wasn't going to let it go that easy. "Amy, you are so full of it."

"…but you like it…" Amy spattered out as she turned her attention toward Ty.

Oh, he did like it. She just didn't know how much he liked it. With her body now turned to him, Ty reached his hand out to rest upon her thigh. "You just like to push my buttons!"

Amy laughed at Ty. Yeah, she did like to push his buttons, but she was just messing with him. Amy grabbed Ty's hand on her thigh and lifted it up toward her face. She made it to where it palmed her cheek and she leaned into it. "What would you do if I didn't push your buttons every now and again?"

Ty hated how she could turn things around so quick. She was such a devil and now she was being so sweet. "I'm crazy about you. You can push any buttons if you'd like."

Amy shook her head back and forth. Ty was such a gooey romantic, but she liked it. She let Ty move his thumb over her nose and below her eye while his palm rested on her cheek. The calm sensation rolled over her body as his hand brushed slowly over her face and down her neck. Ty simply thought she was amazing. All he wanted to do was make her happy.

He watched as Amy closed her eyes and enjoyed his touch. He shouldn't have thought it, but he wanted to make her eyes roll back for other reasons. The time they have been apart had made him want her even more and then the other night in the loft didn't help matters. Tonight, she hadn't shown any signs of this going any further than a kiss at the end of their date, but he had to try.

"So, what do you feel like doing?" Ty asked while scooting his body closer so he could hold her in his arms.

Amy smiled and snuggled into his open arms. She really didn't care what they did with their as long as they were together. "I just want to be with you."

Ty liked her answer. He just wanted to be with her, too. The arms on his body shifted so Ty could look at Amy. With the shift, Amy tilted her head so she was looking into his deep green eyes. Ty couldn't help but smile at her. "Well, we can't stay out here. We will freeze."

"We could go back to the ranch. We would be alone."

His ears perked straight up at her comment. "Alone? Where's Jack?"

"Well, he went somewhere with my dad. Said he wouldn't be back until tomorrow."

Ty thought a moment. He really didn't want to get interrupted for the zillionth time. "You promise we will be alone?"

Amy understood where he was coming from. Their luck wasn't the best when it came to being alone. She really wanted to go to the ranch. "It's either go clean up pie in the trailer or go to the ranch and snuggle with me on the couch. It's your choice."

An ultimatum. Amy Flemming was giving him an ultimatum. It really didn't matter because he was going to choose her every day of the week. "Well…since I get to choose. I choose to snuggle with you. We can watch a movie, maybe even build a fire."

"Let's go!" Amy said proudly before leaning up, out of his arms. Ty stood up and jumped off the tailgate of the truck. His hand reach out so he could help her out. It would've been hard with the shoes she had on for their date.

Once she was standing on the ground in front of him, he bent over to put a chaste kiss onto her lips. They were a little cold from the night air. "We need to go get your warm."

Amy smiled as she shivered slightly. She silently followed Ty to the passenger side where he opened the truck door for her to get in. After helping her in the truck, Ty hurried to the opposite side and got in the truck himself. On the ride to Heartland, Ty put his arm around her to keep her warm. His truck didn't have the best heater in the world.

The entire ride to heartland was excruciating to Ty. Amy couldn't keep her hands to herself. From his knee to his ears, Amy's hands rubbed over his body. Her teeth even nipped at his ear. Ty was having a hard time staying on the road. "Amy, if you don't stop. We aren't going to make it to the ranch."

She giggled at his comment and continued teasing Ty as he turned into the ranch. He quickly parked his truck so his hands could be free. Amy's eyes widened when Ty's hands grabbed her arms to hold them in place.

"Ty…"

"Amy…can you hold still for like 10 seconds?" Ty asked trying to figure out the best way to get out of the truck.

Amy sighed and let her hands relax under Ty's. "Ok, I promise no touching."

Ty took her word and got out of his truck. When he saw that Amy was already out, he grabbed her hand and made her follow along behind him. It seemed to only take a few seconds before they were inside the house. A few seconds enough so Ty could push Amy into the wooden arch frame leading into the kitchen.

"Ty!" Amy groaned, kind of surprised, as her back lightly hit the frame.

As soon as Amy spoke, Ty's lips connected with hers in an astonishing kiss. Their lips literally attacked each other's, trying seeing how close they could get. He didn't want to waste a minute of time acting like they both didn't want what was about to happen.

Ty's hands were gentle on her face, barely holding her lips to his own, but his kiss was so entertaining. Amy had to finally pull away for a chance to breath. "Wow, what did I do to deserve that?"

"Your hands might have done the trick on the way here." Ty murmured against her lips also trying to catch his breath.

Amy was grinning like a Cheshire cat. The things she did too Ty made her feel like a champion. She loved the fact that she could turn him on so quick. When she finished catching her breath, Amy reached up to play with his hair and delved in for another kiss.

Ty reciprocated quickly at met the motions of her lips against his. It took all he could do to keep up with her body. He finally reached down and held her hips in place before he picked her up in his arms, still kissing her lips. Amy was again surprised by her boyfriend's actions. As her legs dangled over  
Ty's arm, she clenched around his neck for my support.

It only took a minute for Ty to walk them around to the couch. He leaned over and slowly placed Amy down in the couch before he placed his body perfectly on top of hers. The kiss was maintained the instant the landed on the couch together. Neither of them wanting the moment to end too soon.

Without asking any questions, Ty reached his hand under dress and moved across her abdomen until he reached her bra that was covering her breasts. He silently cursed but continued his actions especially after the moan he received from Amy. The bra was pushed away by Ty so his hand could touch her bare breast. It only took a second for it to become hard against his touch.

Amy writhed underneath his touch. She was more sensitive than she thought. Ty smiled against her skin as he kissed down her neck, he liked that he could make her do those things under his touch. Time wasn't wasted as Ty stood up to take his shirt off, unbuttoning the buttons one by one. Amy bit her lip as she watched the man she loved take off his shirt, it was pretty sexy in her books. Once the shirt hit the hard wood floor, Ty reached out to pull Amy up so he could take off her jacket. Amy helped Ty get the jacket off her shoulders before her hands reached out to touch his bare stomach.

Amy's hands roamed and explored his upper body before pulling him closer so she could put small kisses across his abdomen. He didn't let her know that it tickled him slightly. Ty's eyes widened at her next movement. She reached over his semi-hard package before unbuttoning his jeans. Ty Borden didn't stop his girlfriend as her hands explored other areas of his body.

"Amy…" He hissed under his breath as she ran her lips across the edge of his jeans. Amy was making him harder it only seconds.

With Ty's plea, she stood up to face him with their eyes staring each other down. They both looked as if the other one could tear each other apart. Ty took the next step by bending over to her lips. The kiss was soft, but let Amy continue her torture as her hands moved back to the button on his jeans. She soon had the zipper down and pants down across his hips. Ty broke the kiss so she could finish what she had intended on doing.

Once the pants had disappeared, she turned them so she could push him into a sitting position on the couch. Ty thought she was about to straddle his legs but what she did next made his mind explode all of the floor. She leaned over and placed a kiss against his lips, ran a few kisses against his neck and collarbone, and roamed her hands across his chest before kneeling down on the rug in between his legs. Ty never thought in a million years, she would be doing this to him. Maybe he was too far ahead, but her positioning told him she was about to do unimaginable things with her mouth.

Ty didn't know what to do or say, he just sat there and let Amy complete her quest. He closed his eyes and moaned when she reached out and touched his hard cock through his boxers. Amy started to get scared when she reached out. She had never been in this situation, but in her heart she wanted to do this for Ty. She heard that if you did it right, to guys, this was almost better than sex.

With confidence, Amy pulled his boxers down his legs and on the floor. She jumped slightly as his manhood jumped out of his boxers when she pulled them off his hips. The gulp that she swallowed was because it was the first time she had been the personal with his package. Before she started her next movement, Ty's hand reached out and stopped her. She guessed he could see how nervous she was about the whole thing.

"Amy, you don't have to do anything." Ty exclaimed not wanting her to feel pressured into anything she wasn't ready for in this relationship.

She smiled through her shyness. "But I want to. I want to make you feel good."

Ty leaned up from his seat and took her face in his palms. "You make me feel good all the time. It's not that I don't want you to do this…I just want you to know that we have time."

Amy looked up into his green eyes and placed her hands over his own. "Ty, I'm ready. I've thought about this for a while."

Ty shook his head at her, knowing she was going to get her way. "Okay, I love you."

"I love you, too." Amy whispered as she received another kiss from her soulmate.

She ended the sweet kiss and reached her hands up to his thighs. Her small hands roamed over his white, too white, thighs and under his knees. They continued as she leaned and placed a kiss on this inside of his thigh. As she continued the small kisses, her hands reached out to roam over his stomach.

The kisses made Ty jump underneath her touch. In the back of his mind, he was begging Amy to pay more attention to his cock. He felt her hands moved back down to the base of his cock and he knew his prayers had been answered. Amy shyly took his penis into her hands and slowly moved the up and down his shaft.

Ty had to hold his breath as she continued her ministrations. It wasn't too long before he felt her kiss the tip. She kissed down the side of his penis while her hands held it still. A few seconds later, her warm mouth had enveloped him.

"Ah, Amy…" She heard Ty groan from above her spot on the floor. Amy enjoyed hearing him moan under her touch. The wetness between her thighs also conduced that she loved to her him moan. Amy remained doing things to him that Ty had never felt before. For it to be her first time, she sure was hitting all the right spots.

Ty started to reach out and put his hands in her hair, but he rapidly stopped, wanting Amy to be in control for her first time. The moans escaped a few more times until it became too much for Ty to handle. If she didn't stop soon, he was going to come, and he didn't want that to happen before he could please her.

Without speaking, Ty leaned up and slowly stopped her progress. He hoped deep down that he wasn't hurting her feelings. Amy can take things to wrong way sometimes. She looked up into his eyes as she pulled away. The look he had given here made her heart beat out of her chest. It was as if he was staring into her soul.

They continued to stare at each other before her hands reached up and touched his face. He was beautiful to her. She loved the dimples that formed when he smiled. "Ty, you make me so happy."

Amy received a smile after that comment. The dimples radiating off the corners of his mouth. Ty quickly leaned a little more and picked her up from her floor to place her in his lap. She held her breath when her lower extremities came in contact with his hard on. And she hoped he didn't waste any time before making love to her.

Ty started to kiss Amy just trying to reconnect for a second. He let his hands stray, running up under her dress so he could take it off her body. Amy broke this kiss and lifted up her arms so Ty could easily get the dress off.

Before they knew it, Ty had already managed to get on top of her. He quickly shed her underwear since it was in his way of completing the task at hand. She allowed his kiss and let his fingers slowly reach out and touch her clitoris. Amy moaned into his mouth while his fingers played until he knew she was ready for him.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked him as he leaned over to find his jeans. He had come prepared for this occasion. He quickly scurried to find his wallet and pulled out a condom. As he put the wallet onto the coffee table, he showed her what he was looking for in it. Amy watched him rip open the package and put it on his penis.

It only took a second for Ty to get back in position. Amy could feel her own heart beating as he entered her body. She was enjoying the fact that he was taking his time with her. Ty's movement were slow and gentle as he made love to her. It didn't take long for Amy to get her orgasm, she came as soon as Ty's fingers rubbed across her clit while he moved in and out of her body.

"It won't be long…" Ty whispered to her as he continued. Her shaky legs pulled him tighter as they began to kiss. He exploded soon after and fell limp onto her beautiful body. With his head to her chest, Amy hugged him closer to her warm body. She did not want to let go of him for any reason.

Once their breathing returned to normal, Ty leaned up and slowly pulled himself from her. He kissed the top of her head before getting up. "I'll be right back. I need to clean up."

Amy waited patiently for Ty to return to her on the couch. It was hard for her to believe that their relationship had come this far. She didn't regret a single moment of any time they were able to spend together. Ty soon returned from the bathroom and snuggled in close to her relaxed body. They both didn't speak while they enjoyed laying in each other's arms. Both of them soon asleep from the long day before.

NEXT: S05E06… Ty tries to handle Amy's new attitude toward life.

Again, I do not own Heartland or any characters involved in this story.


	8. S05E06

A/N: Sorry for any misunderstanding. The story is just my imagination on how the "in between" scenes go that don't take place in the series. The story line goes along with the series.

S05E06

The day had been long and enjoyable. Jack had seemed to really enjoy himself at his party. Heck, Amy had a good time at Jack's party. Ty had rarely seen Amy completely enjoy herself around a group of people. Amy always enjoyed working with horses, doing whatever it was she does with them, but never around people. As he thought about the day's events, Amy's revelation to him quickly came to mind. Ty hoped that Amy really didn't think she was boring. He didn't want anything about Amy to change, especially the way she took on life.

"Hey, you want to get out of here?" Amy spoke to bring him out of his daydreaming. Ah yeah, he wanted to get out of here as long as they were alone. Ever since she had rode that mechanical bull, he had been thinking about ways he could get her naked. So far there sex life had been, well, normal. He was okay with that and it was still amazing, but he was dying to try different things with Amy.

Amy leaned into his back and put a soft kiss below his earlobe. Today, there was a fire inside Amy she couldn't control. There was things floating in her head, Amy Flemming would have never thought of doing. Ty put up his own hands to hold on to her arms that wrapped around him. He couldn't helped but smile as she nuzzled into his neck.

"What about the party?" Ty asked wanting to know her answer.

Amy raised an eyebrow and whispered softly into his ear. "They wouldn't even know we left."

Ty leaned back and put small kiss upon her cheek. The thoughts in his mind could barely keep up with his body. "Your wish is my command."

The arm reached out to Amy was an invitation to join him as he traveled back to his trailer. Amy didn't hesitate to grab his hand to follow him quickly to his truck. The drive back to the trailer seemed shorter than normal maybe because he was speeding 15 mph over the speed limit. He couldn't wait to get Amy inside and make love to her.

Ty thought he was going to be in control as he opened the door for them, but boy was he absolutely wrong. Amy wasted no time in getting her way. Once inside the door, she took her body and pushed his up against the wall.

"My God, Amy. What's gotten into you?" Ty stated before her lips crashed into his own. He obliged and kissed her back with as much force.

Amy pulled away to answer his question. "I've been wanting to do this all evening."

"If I'd known that, I would have pulled you away a lot sooner."

Amy smiled against his lips before kissing him once again. She took him all in at once, wanting him as close as possible to her. Their mouths crashed over and over again until Amy decided she wanted to move things along. Pulling back from his body, she reached down and pulled her skimpy shirt off over her head.

Ty's head was spinning. He didn't even have time to look at her body before her lips were on his… again. Amy's actions had him so turned on that he had to think about other things so he could calm down. Her lips finally connected to the base of his neck as his hands reached out to her waist. Ty's bare hands tickled Amy slightly which gave her the opportunity to pull away once more.

Amy's hands reached out to the bottom his t-shirt and roughly pulled it over his head. This time, Amy didn't kiss Ty. She pulled him toward her before pushing him back towards the bed in the back of the trailer. Ty's feet stumbled as she pushed him, he was lucky enough he was close enough to the bed for him the land on. Amy couldn't help but laugh as he fell. "You okay?"

Ty took the opportunity to look at her. He took in her shirtless body before him. Amy was the definition of a woman. He sat up in the bed and took Amy between his arms. A second later, Amy was laying in the bed next to him.

"I'm okay as long as you're with me." Ty whispered into Amy's ear.

Amy bit her lip as Ty spoke to her. She secretly loved Ty being so sweet, but this was her night. She wanted to be in charge at least this once. Amy let Ty play around for a moment before she grabbed his hands and pushed them away from her body.

Ty sighed as Amy got off the bed. He already missed her touch. From the bed, Ty watched Amy as she calmly brushed her hair off her shoulder. Amy then bent over sideways as to give Ty a show and slowly pulled her jeans down her slender legs. Her boots slowed her down for a second, but she was a pro at taking them off. Once Amy had rid herself of all her clothing, she sashayed over to the bed and proceeded to help Ty with his own clothing.

Amy struggled with the button on Ty's jeans. Ty had to lend a hand because he could tell she was starting to get frustrated. "Calm down, pretty girl."

"I'm sorry…" Amy apologized and reluctantly let Ty take off the rest of his clothes. The humor was obvious in Amy's eyes as he hurried to get his boxers down his legs. Once off, Ty reached out for Amy, wanting her to finish what she had started.

She climbed on top of Ty, her naked body glowing from the excitement she had down within her. Ty's hand reached out to steady her and his other hand traveled over her abdomen to her breasts. They were more perky than normal, maybe because her overwhelming state of arousal. Ty could literally feel her wetness as she sat down on top of him

While his hands worked on her breasts, he leaned up so he could kiss her lips. As the kiss deepened, he quickly took his hands and moved them across her back until they stalled in her long hair. He pulled her lips into his until he felt her lower body move across his hard cock. She jumped slightly as their bodies touched, she immediately wanted to feel it again.

"Amy…" Ty groaned into her lips as she continued to move across him. He only let it last a few seconds until he reached his hand down in between them. The wetness he felt told him she was ready for him and he wanted her now.

Amy let Ty touch her as she moved against him. She didn't want to wait another moment to have him inside her. Ty helped Amy find his the condoms that were stashed in a drawer under the bed. Amy took the lone condom from his hand and opened it up before placing it onto his extremely hard cock.

He couldn't help but hiss as her hands touched over him. With the condom in place, Amy moved back to her position and moved herself over him. Her vagina took him slowly at first, moving herself up and down until he was completely buried within her body.

"Oh, Tyyy…" Amy moaned when he was finally inside of her. She let the feeling overcome her before she started riding his cock back and forth.

Ty threw his head back as she started moving herself on him. He started to place his hands on her thigh, but Amy pushed them away. Amy wanted to be in control for this, she needed to be in control of this. Her hands reached out to his chest so she could steady herself as she rode her boyfriend.

Both of them enjoyed the ride, Amy finally allowed Ty's hand to steady her pace. Ty could tell Amy was close to her orgasm when her hands dug into his chest. He reached one hand between her and brushed over her clitoris. She let herself enjoy his fingers moving over her clit and knew she wouldn't last much longer.

Ty wanted, no needed, her to get her orgasm quick because he couldn't keep himself in check. His hips thrusted up against her so he could get the feeling he wanted. With Ty's thrust, Amy came down hard, riding out her orgasm. Amy's walls clenched against his penis and he came soon after Amy.

"Oh, God..."

"Ah, Amy…" Both of them moaning throughout their orgasm while the both came down from their high. Ty truly believed that was best thing he had ever felt. Amy's actions had him so turned on he didn't even think he would make it more than a minute.

An exhausted Amy fell onto Ty's chest and let him hold her close. Their hearts were beating together in sync almost like they were made to beat together. Ty's hands played with her hair as it laid across her back. He wanted nothing more than to hold her like this every day.

Ty knew Amy had a long day and he could feel her breathing slowing against his chest. "Amy?"

Amy heard Ty speak in her rested state. It took all she could do to respond. "Yeah?"

"Good night. I love you."

"I love you, too."

The exhaustion started to overtake his body also, but if he went to sleep, Amy would never get back to the ranch. Jack Bartlett was one man he didn't want on his bad side. A few seconds later, he moved out from underneath her and grabbed a blanket to put over her naked body. Ty Borden was so whipped and he knew it.

NEXT: S05E10

I do not own Heartland or any other characters!

Thanks for all the reviews!


	9. S05E10

A/N: First, I'd like to apologize. I've been a little busy the past few days and I haven't been able to update. I hope everyone enjoys!

S05E10

The dark sky finally began to fall as the young couple reached the small travel trailer. After they had dinner with the family, Ty asked Amy to go back his place so they could talk. Ty didn't want them to leave things in a disagreement. It was hard for him when it came to her safety, but whether he liked it or not, she was the miracle girl. The way Amy dealt with Alcatraz made him realize that she wasn't young and naïve anymore. Amy had matured into a fearful women, one not scared to reach for the stars.

"What are you thinking about?" The love of his life asked him as they walked hand in hand toward the trailer.

Ty looked down at her before replying. "Well, I was actually thinking about Alcatraz."

"Look, I know you don't…" Amy started to let Ty know that the conversation wasn't going anywhere, but Ty quickly interrupted her.

"Amy, that's not where I'm going with this. I thought you did a great job and I wanted to apologize for being such an idiot."

With Ty's confession, Amy quickly grabbed his hand a placed a kiss on top of it. "Look, you're not an idiot. You were just worried, but look what I did. I saved a horse."

Ty smiled at her enthusiasm. He loved how excited she could get when talking about the horses she worked with on a daily basis. "It was amazing, Amy. I am proud of you.""

Both of their smiles lit up in the dark. Amy could tell that everything was going to be okay and let out a huge breath. Honestly, she was worried that the horse was going to cause them more problems than it was worth. Unfortunately, her heart knew helping the horse was the right thing to do.

Ty took the opportunity to put his arm around her shoulder and pull her into a hug. He immediately regretted his decision when she winced under his touch. His hand quickly, he didn't want to put her in any more pain. "I'm sorry, Amy. I didn't think about your shoulder."

Amy sighed. "Yeah, it's a lot worse than before."

"How about you let me look at it. We might need to put some ice on it." Ty suggested while taking her hand into his own. They both walked up to the trailer before stopping to get a quick kiss. Ty helped Amy up the steps as he followed close behind her.

"Promise, you won't prod at it." Amy demanded as he walked up behind her body.

Ty smiled before leaning over to put a small kiss on the back of her neck. "I promise."

After his lips left her neck, Amy shrugged her shoulders so the plaid, blue over shirt could fall off her shoulders. Ty helped her get the shirt all the way off before turning his attention back to the bruise across her back. The bruise was darker, a little more yellow, than it had been earlier in the day. He couldn't see it all from the tan top that covered most of her back.

"How bad is it?" Amy asked wanting to know the extent of her injuries.

Ty sighed before answering her question. "Well, it doesn't look good. How far down your back is it?"

She struggled to show him the rest of her bruise. Amy tried to pull the bottom of her tank top up her back. She finally stopped when the pain became too much for her to continue. "I'm sorry, but…"

Ty stilled her movements by moving her hands away. He didn't want her to hurt any more than she already does. "How about we get this top off, lie you down and put an ice pack on it."

Amy tensed up, she really didn't want to take the top off because she knew it was going to hurt. "How about we just put it on through the tank top?"

"Stop whining, I'll help you. It will only hurt for a few seconds…"

Amy reluctantly let Ty's hand run over her shoulders, down her arms and finally grab the end of her tank top. She held her breath while Ty slowly and patiently pulled the shirt over her head. His hands gently touched her skin while he took the shirt off. It was worse than he imagined. He couldn't believe she worked through the pain all day. "Dang Amy…"

"I'm sorry, I just really needed to finish."

Ty understood where she was coming from, but didn't mean he liked it. Once her top was lying on the table, he was able to get a better look at her back. It covered most of the left side. She must have hit stall pretty hard to get a bruise like that. He bravely reached up and ran his hands smoothly down her back, careful not to press to hard.

Amy, surprisingly, relaxed under Ty's touch. It was soft and felt kind of good against her wounded skin. Even though it felt good, she had to hiss when his fingers ran across a sensitive spot on her back. "Ty…gentle!"

Ty felt bad and quickly retreated his hands away from her body. "I'm sorry, Amy. Why don't you go lie down? I'm going to get something to put on it."

Amy listened to Ty's suggestion and walked over to the bed. She watched Ty look through his freezer and gently laid face first into the bed. It felt good to finally not move her body, unfortunately, all this had been bothering her all day. She knew if she would have said anything, the work with Alcatraz would have never been completed.

The bed moved under her as Ty knelt down on the bed with a bag of frozen peas. He sweetly reached over and put a small kiss on her cheek before lightly placing the peas against a section of her upper back. Amy, again, held her breath while he put the peas in place. She knew it was going to cold against her back.

With the pack in place, Amy let her eyes clothes. "Thank you, Ty. This feels great."

"Your welcome, I'll be over here if you need me." He smiled and slowly got off the bed. Ty didn't want to bother her as she rested. The books on his table still needed his attention, whether he wanted to do them or not.

The chair welcomed his body as he slowly set down into it. He started to turn and start his homework, but he couldn't help but pay attention to Amy. Ty started to think about what it would be like without her. He swallowed the gulp that formed in his throat. Losing Amy would be the end to his sanity. Amy was like his savior, like he was meant to find her.

"Are you going to stare at me or do your homework?"

Ty was caught. He knew he wouldn't be able to get any school work done with her in his trailer. She was the biggest distraction he had in his life. "Well…."

Amy smiled into the pillow. She secretly wanted him to lay beside her, but she knew he had work to do. "Well, if you are not going to do your work. You can always come lay beside me.:"

The books nagged at him one last time before he turned his attention back to Amy. What was a few more minutes going to hurt? He wanted to be close to Amy as long as he could. Ty quickly got up from the chair and made his way back over to the bed. He took his time not to hurt Amy and slowly laid down beside her.

Amy had to turn her head so she could face him. She closed her eyes again as his hand moved across the side of her back that wasn't bruised. The hand that was on her body eventually moved up to her face. His hand brushed her bangs away from her face and palmed her cheek. "I love you, Amy."

She couldn't help but smile after his comment. "I love you, too"

Time moved slowly as his lips came down to make contact with hers. His lips moved slowly over hers, showing that this was all he needed from her. He just needed a connection. Ty just wanted Amy to know that no matter what they did together, he would always love her…

NEXT:S05E14

Thanks everyone for reading my story.

I do not own Heartland or any of the characters used in this story!


	10. S05E14

A/N: This will be the last chapter I post for ten days I am heading overseas this afternoon for a business trip. I doubt I will have time to update! Again, I apologize and I will be back before you know it! Thanks everyone for their interest in the story!

S05E14

The mechanical lingo that Ty was recently portraying to her was hard for Amy to understand. Wrenches and Screwdrivers didn't fit well into her small hands. On the other hand, the kisses Ty was portraying was right down her alley. Ever since Ty found out his father had passed, they hadn't connected very well with one another. It had put a small strain upon their relationship.

"See, you got the hang of it." Ty told her from behind.

Amy liked his excitement. Even though she wasn't sure exactly what she was doing. She had to try for Ty. "Yeah, it's not too bad."

Ty's hands covered hers while she put the part in place on the bike. Once the part was in place, she leaned herself into his body taking his hands with her. Ty sighed and embraced her body, holding her as tight as possible. Lately, Ty had been emotionally unavailable. Now, he didn't want to show her that he was scared.

"I missed you." Amy whispered.

"I missed you, too." Ty whispered back into her ear as he kissed the rim of her neck.

Amy didn't say anything else and just relished the opportunity. She enjoyed his body holding onto hers. It was something she had been longing for the last few weeks. She knew Ty had his moments, but all she wanted was for him to open up. If they were going to have a future, he couldn't keep shutting her out.

"What are you thinking about?" Ty asked.

Amy thought about telling him, but decided against it. "Just how much I like you holding me…"

"Really?" Ty asked as his eyes lit up. "Well, I like holding you….and kissing you."

Amy smiled and turned her head to receive a kiss from Ty. At first, the kiss was small and nice. Ty needed more than nice at this point. He reached his hand up to cradle her neck and pull her further into his kiss. Amy approved of his motion and kissed him back deeply. Ty delved into her again and again until Amy finally pulled away.

Ty looked into her eyes when she finally opened them. He saw so much love despite how he had treated her the past few weeks. "I love you, Amy."

"I love you, too." Amy told him as she leaned in to kiss him, again.

During their kiss, Ty's hands couldn't stay idle. From their position, he had easy access to the front side of her body. One hand roamed over her abdomen while the other hand reached down to grab ahold of her thigh. With all the touching going on, Amy moved her arms above her and grabbed ahold of Ty's neck pulling him deeper into this kiss.

Amy's notion put fuel to the fire. Ty finally broke the kiss and made his way down to her neck where he placed a few kisses. The small kisses eventually turned into long, luscious kisses against her neck. Ty had really missed the closeness between them.

She let herself enjoy Ty's kisses and let her hands fall to her side once again. With her eyes closed, she couldn't help but take a deep breath to control herself. It had been awhile since their last session and it felt so good. Ty hands stayed busy as he continued to kiss her neck and collarbone. They made thier way up to her breasts through her jacket. Ty squeezed and touched until he finally got a moan out of Amy.

"Oh…" Amy let out as she let Ty play around.

She laid still against his chest and let Ty do as he pleased. His hands were every where rubbing, grabbing and teasing her petite body. He eventually let his fingers run slowly over her clit through her jeans so he could tease her. Amy jumped slightly as his hands connected with her body. Amy wanted him to touch more. She wanted him to make love to her.

"Ty, please. I want you…." Amy whispered close to his ear.

Amy's words went straight to his cock. It jumped through his jeans trying to comprehend what she was saying. If Amy wanted him, he definitely wasn't going to be the one to stop. Ty's hand traveled back up to cup her face and kiss her, again. The hand soon moved into her long locks before letting the other one travel back down to his favorite part of her.

He undid the button on her blue jeans and skillfully let down the zipper before slowly entering his hand into her jeans. Ty held onto Amy as she jumped when his fingers feathered across her panties. He could fell her wetness through her underwear.

"God…." Ty whispered as he rubbed his fingers across her clitoris. The underwear was so wet under his touch.

Amy couldn't even think straight while Ty's hand were on her. Her hands held onto Ty's thighs for support. His fingers played a little longer against her underwear before he ventured below. He immediately felt the warmth and wetness as his hand moved into her panties.

"Amy, you're so wet." He whispered into her ear.

Ty didn't waste time before starting to rub her clitoris back and forth. He wanted to make her come with his fingers. With one arm wrapped around her body, he let his finger venture farther down and place one inside her body. It didn't take much so he quickly inserted two inside her vagina. Ty let his fingers move slowly at first so she could enjoy him inside of her.

After a few strokes, she pushed her hips into his hand. "Please, Ty..."

With that, he knew what she wanted. Ty's fingers started to move fast insider her and he let his thumb join in on the action. He rubbed over her clit with his thumb while his fingers moved within her body. It didn't take long before her body started to collapse in his arm. He rubbed a little longer until he let his hands retreat from her jeans.

It took a moment before Amy's breathing got under control. Ty held her tightly not wanting to let her go. As soon as her body let her, Amy moved to stand up where she was sitting. The cold floor was finally getting to her. She held out her hand to help Ty up from the floor also.

"Where do you think you're going" Ty asked as he stood up next to her.

Amy moved closer to Ty and reached down to the bottom of her jacket. She slowly unzipped it and let it fall to the floor. Ty didn't wait another moment enveloping her into his arms. He kissed her passionately as if it would be his last. It didn't take very long to get each other undressed. By now, it was almost second nature to the couple.

Ty bent over to fetch a condom from his wallet before walking her over to the counter. He needed to ask her a question before he proceeded with his actions. "Are you sure you want to do this here? We can go back to the trailer."

Amy smiled at Ty. He was always so sweet when they made love. Always wanting what was best for her. Amy wanted something new and exciting. "Ty, it's okay. Let's have a little fun."

He didn't ask her again. Ty picked up the woman he loved and sat her down on an empty counter space. Their lips, again, created friction as her hands explored his dark hair. He legs naturally locked around his waist, pulling him closer to her body. Ty instantly moaned into her mouth when his stuff came in contact with her own.

With his lips leaving her lips, he traced the outlines of her body. Careful not to touch the spots she wanted the most. After teasing her some more, he reached his hand up to cup and gently knead her breasts. His mouth eventually joined in and made her writhe underneath his body.

Amy couldn't keep still under his touch. While he was touching her, she couldn't her hips from jerking forward and come in contact with his package. At this point, she needed him so bad. It was as if something took over her body. "Please, Ty!"

Ty upheld his actions and grabbed his condom that he had placed on the counter. It didn't take long for him to get it on. She leaned up and kissed him once more before he positioned himself at her entrance. The kiss proceeded as he slowly entered her small body. She was tighter than before, but it had been a long month without him inside her.

Amy noticed he had to pull in and out several times until he was completely inside her. She tried not to hold her breath during it, but she couldn't help it. When he was finally inside, she let herself accommodate him before she reached out for him.

Ty fell into her body. He felt the need to be as close as possible. His hands made their away around her body so he could get a better hold on her. Once in place, his hips started moving back and forth, pulling in and out at a casual place. He liked to see her enjoying what he was doing to her body. Amy's eyes had closed and her mouth had fell open, quietly moaning his name over and over again.

While making love to her, he leaned his body over so he could allow his lips to attach to her neck. He tried hitting all her favorite spots. It wasn't long until he felt her legs tightening against his hips. He knew she was on the verge of letting go.

She felt herself getting to the point of no return. It seemed like what Ty was doing just wasn't enough. She bravely reached her hand between her legs and started rubbing over her clitoris while he continued to move in and out of her.

Ty's eyes followed her hands and watched her touch herself. The action almost done it for Ty alone. He never knew watching someone touch themselves could be so entertaining. He quickly sped up his motions when he felt his release on the horizon. Amy's walls soon started to clench around his hard cock and that was all it took for him to come inside the condom.

"Amy…" Ty quivered out as his long body fell onto Amy's. He let himself stay inside her as he reached himself up to place a kiss on her lips. She was still coming down from her second orgasm of the night. Amy was trembling as their foreheads met each other.

"I have never felt anything like that." Amy mustered out still trying to catch her breath. Her whole body felt like mush. She didn't even know if she was going to be able to walk after that.

Ty helped her up into a sitting position and pulled himself out of her. He couldn't help but sigh at the lack on contact. His arms helped Amy off the counter as he walked over to rid himself of the condom. Amy immediately went to find her clothes and put them back on. It was cold in the small shed.

Ty regretfully watched Amy put back on her clothes. He walked over and picked up her leather jacket off the floor. He offered to help her put it on when she finally needed it. With it in place, he leaned over to her ear. "I can't wait until you don't have to leave."

Amy didn't say anything, but leaned over to hand Ty his clothes. Ty grabbed the clothes from her and put them back on. She watched him intently before speaking again. "Right now this is all we got. I'm sure you don't want Grandpa on your ass."

"But that doesn't mean that I don't want more. I can't help I love you."

Amy smiled over at him. He was everything she ever wanted. "I love you, too. Unfortunately, I have to go home."

He gave Amy the sad puppy dog look before taking her in his arms. "Can't you stay just a little longer? We can go up to the trailer and cuddle."

Amy was still reeling from their love making and offered him a better option. "If I stay, there will be more than cuddling."

Ty's eyes widened at her statement. They haven't had to opportunity to make love twice in one night, but why would he deny her. "We can do whatever you feel like doing."

Amy giggled at his action and quickly grabbed his hand. He had no idea what was about to come….

TO BE CONTINUED!

I do not own heartland or any of the characters!


	11. S05E18 - S06E01 Part 1

S05E18 – S06E01

With Jack gone to Europe, Ty had been secretly staying the night with Amy the past two weeks. Peter was gone a lot and Lou didn't pay too much attention to what went on around the house. It was still dark outside when Ty arose from his deep sleep. Amy's body laid still wrapped up in his arms, the only thing you could hear was her breathing. It slow and steady.

Ty once again thought about the ring that was burning a hole in his mind. All he wanted to do was ask Amy to marry him, but their conversation from the night of her dark horse audition stayed fresh on his mind. He didn't want to ruin their relationship by proposing at the wrong time.

Amy moved in front of his body. Her loose arm fell and unknowingly and grabbed his arm that rested over her waist. The movement made Ty want to snuggle closer to her petite body. There was nothing like waking up beside Amy. He used his two arms to pull her into him, careful not to wake her sleeping form.

He snuggled his head into her neck and placed a small kiss. Ty didn't want to wake her, but his problem down below was hard to ignore. It wouldn't be long anyway until they had to wake up and start their day. With that being on his mind, he reached his arm that lay over her waist up to her chest. His hand grasped around until he finally palmed over one of her breasts. It didn't take long for her nipple to get hard through the tank top she was wearing.

Ty didn't spend much time at her chest. He gradually moved his hand to the most southern parts of her body. Gliding his hand smoothly across her thighs which Ty was thankful for the short pajama bottoms she decided to wear. Amy's legs were smooth and soft. He decided to rub his on legs against hers for the sheer form of skin to skin contact.

Amy finally began to move next to him. First, her legs moved and then her head tilted sideways, but she still didn't wake up. After, Ty extended his actions and let his hand run somewhat up her shorts. The shorts conveniently rose up with the movement of his hand. He let his hand run across her ass and back out of the shorts. Ty was going to tease her into waking up.

Soon after, he dabbled inside the pink tank top that rested tightly against her firm body. He splayed his rough hands across her smooth, but delicate abdomen. As she breathed in and out, Ty could feel the outlines of her abs, working with horses left her more toned than most. He wistfully moved forward and fled the comfort of her warm stomach and tenderly palmed the closest breast.

Ty worked his hands over her breasts, squeezing and rolling her nipples through his fingers. They grew harder under his touch. The work he was doing must have awakened something in Amy. She accidentally jerked her hips and her bottom came in contact with Ty's massive hard on. He quickly noticed that she still hadn't awaken from her deep sleep.

He didn't let up and brought his other hand into play, while the other traveled below Amy's waist. Ty started by running his hand over her covered vagina and passed it to get back to her thighs. He moved skillfully in the inside of her thighs and worked his way back up to the area he wanted to touch the most.

"Ty…"

His ears heard Amy's voice, but he didn't stop his actions. As he continued, he felt her hands grasp onto his arms. Ty knew he was doing something right, when her head fell back. Her head was now close enough to his that he could place a kiss onto her cheek. He finally saw her open her eyes and stopped his movements momentarily.

"Morning, Love."

Amy heard Ty's voice and turned her head to she could face him. Her morning eyes finally took in his beautiful face. A face that she could wake up to forever. "Morning."

"Did you she sleep okay?" Ty asked as he tugged her body closer to his own.

Amy gave Ty a slight smile before answering. "Well, if someone wasn't trying to take advantage of me. I might have slept longer."

Ty gave her 'the stare,' while letting his hands play around her open stomach. "Don't pretend you don't like it."

Playing along, Amy reached down and held Ty's hand still against her abdomen. "And do you know?"

"What? That you like my hands on your body? How about I just show you?"

Amy was intrigued by Ty's question. She definitely wanted to know how he was going to show her. Remembering that she was holding onto his hands, she quickly let them go and brought one hand to his face. Her hand palmed his check a few moments before leaning up to kiss his lips. Ty softly kissed her back before pushing her back down onto the bed. He was about to show her how bad she wanted him.

Ty laid on his side down beside Amy and started rubbing his hands across her abdomen. He felt her body tense up under his touch. It was only because she was so ticklish that made her body contract from his hand. He smiled at her movement, but didn't stop his actions. Once he finished at her stomach, he gracefully played until he reached her panty line under her shorts.

Amy held her breath as his hands retreated below her waist. She knew exactly what he was trying to do and she wanted him to do it. It was amazing how turned on you could get even in your sleep. She really just wanted him to ease the ache that had formed between her thighs. Ever since she saw the ring, all she has wanted to do was show him how much she wanted him.

Ty had noticed they had been a little bit more intimate than normal the past few weeks. Whether they were cleaning out the stalls, eating at the dinner table, or even at Maggie's, it was as if they couldn't keep their hands off one another. Amy wanted him just as much as he wanted her and Ty Borden wasn't complaining. Even this morning, she was laying it all out for him and he couldn't help but take advantage.

Thoughts subsiding, Ty continued to torture her as he ran his fingers along the outlines of her underwear. Delving inside every now and again to touch her bare skin, he watched her face so he could see the reactions he was getting from her. Her eyes were shut together and her lips were parted slightly. That was enough to get Ty to move along on his expedition.

She tried to keep her breathing under control as he teased her to know end. The underwear that laid against her skin was wetter than she could imagine. He wasn't even touching her yet and she could feel herself dripping into her panties. "Ty, please. I can't take it anymore…"

Ty heard Amy's plea and moved his hands to palm her sex. He immediately felt her wetness through her underwear. It was hard to believe she was already so wet. "Is this what you want? To touch you here?"

Amy's perked up. Ty was playing with her and he wanted her to play back. It wasn't something she was used to doing, but she wasn't scared to try. "Ugh huh"

"Say it. Tell me what you want." Ty stated hoping she would play along.

"I want you to touch me."

Ty wasn't satisfied with her answer. "Where do you want me to touch you?"

Amy could feel the redness form in her cheeks. She wasn't sure how comfortable she was about saying those words out loud. She thought about it for a moment. "I want you to touch...please Ty..."

Ty thought it was cute that she was embarrassed to say it. He didn't want to push her into doing something she wasn't comfortable with. He listened to her request and placed his finger against her covered core. His fingers started to slowly move across the lips of her vagina feeling the wetness through her tight underwear. "Is this what you want?"

"Yes…." She whispered out breathily. The things his fingers were doing felt almost too good to her wanting sex.

"How about this? Do you like that?" Ty asked as his hands retreated below her panties and touched her bare skin. He finally felt the moisture that had formed between her legs.

"Ugh huh…" Amy let out barely putting two and two together. Her mind was turning into complete mush as Ty continued to rub his fingers across her clitoris.

Ty didn't want to admit it, but he was more turned on than normal. Their little banter had gotten to him a little excited. He could literally feel it throbbing beneath his boxers. There was nothing more he wanted to do than bury his penis inside of Amy, but he had something else he wanted to conquer before getting to that. He continued teasing Amy's lower extremities and slowly made his way down her body so his head was close to her vagina.

When she felt Ty move, Amy quickly opened her eyes to see what he was up to. She watched him move down to her legs before reaching out and try to take off her shorts and underwear. Amy sighed when Ty's hand left its position, but she obliged and picked up her hips to help him get them off her body. The chill from the air hit her instantly and she immediately started to shiver. The loss of her shorts finally making her realize the temperature in the room.

"You okay?" Ty asked from his position on his knees.

"Yeah, it's just a little colder than I thought."

Ty looked around before getting off the bed to grab a blanket from a chair in her bedroom. He fixed it to wear it curled around his body from behind before crawling back onto the bed. "This should help."

Amy looked up at Ty with love in her eyes. After seeing the ring, she wanted nothing more than to marry Ty. It was literally all she thought about since the night of her dark horse audition. She just couldn't figure out why he hadn't popped the question yet.

Her thoughts resided as Ty leaned down and placed the covers over them. She quickly lost sight of him as he retreated under the blanket. Silently wandering where this was headed, she laid still and finally felt his hand against her thigh. He helped move her legs so they were bent and it didn't take long for her to feel his breath against the inside of her thigh. She closed her eyes instantly and her mind retreated back to the last time he had put his mouth against her most private area.

Ty didn't do it often, but he enjoyed making her come with his mouth. The look on her face is priceless when she is on the brink of letting go. With that in mind, he let his finger run across the slit of her vagina, feeling her wetness one more time. He knew she was holding her breath, just waiting for his mouth to come in contact with her skin. After rubbing her clitoris a few more seconds, he finally let his mouth ascend on to her sex.

Amy's back arched up as soon as his lips landed on her extremities. It wasn't much, just enough her him to get closer to her body. He moved his hands so he could hold her in place as he continued his work. Amy couldn't see what Ty was doing beneath the covers, but there was something about not knowing that turned her on.

His tongue quickly joined in on the action. Ty enjoyed the taste of Amy against his tongue and lingered longer than normal. It was almost impossible to keep Amy still as Ty feasted upon her most secret recipe. He couldn't see Amy, but he knew exactly what was happening on the other side of the blanket. Her head was writhing against her pillow and her fist were curled into the blanket.

"Yes, Ty. Don't stop!" Amy finally muttered out.

Ty wanted to give Amy everything. And right now, he wanted to make her come. Hard. He didn't let up and moved his tongue over her clit. A few seconds later, he granted his right hand permission to access. While his mouth continued the onslaught on her clit, his finger made its way to enter her tight vagina. As soon as his finger entered, Amy trashed underneath him. He could tell that she didn't have long before she was going to reach her orgasm.

Amy immediately lost all control and could feel her legs tighten within her body. With her eyes closed, she could concentrate as his tongue worked the nerve endings on her aroused clit. She enjoyed his mouth against her more than she thought to begin with in their sexual relationship. At first, she wasn't comfortable, but eventually opened up to the idea of him being so close to her sex.

As Ty's finger moved in and out of her body, he could hear her groan. He knew she wanted to come so bad so he entered another finger into the mix. With all of that working together, he finally felt her tightening against his fingers. He didn't stop as she writhed underneath him. A few more seconds, she was coming hard against his fingers….

"YES! Oh God, Ty. Oh God…."

Ty smiled against her bottom lips and finally pulled his fingers from her limp body. He couldn't believe the satisfaction he received from making her come with his own hand. He literally felt like a kid on Christmas, almost forgetting that he needed a release himself.

Her body felt like complete goo as she tried to catch up with her breathing. This was in the top 3 best orgasms he had ever given her. As she laid on her back, she pulled the blanket up above her chest hoping to get Ty to come out from under the covers. Her small smile showed when she saw him pop his head out close to her head. As she smiled, his lips found her own lips and gave her a small kiss. She could taste herself on him, again, that didn't bother her like she thought it would. It was just natural.

They finally came to rest laying side by side. Amy lifted her head so Ty could put his arm under it. She was peaceful with her arms wrapped closely around his body. Ty drug her in as close as possible needing to feel her warmth. Both so lost in each other, they didn't hear the footsteps pattering down the hallway.

"Katie! Come here! Where are you going?" Lou exclaimed right outside of Amy's room. Amy darted up at the sound of her sister's voice, trying to grab the covers to pull them up over their bodies.

Before Lou could catch Katie, she had learned to turn the knob on the bedroom door. Lou couldn't help but catch a glimpse of what was going on inside the bedroom as the door creeped open. The strewn clothes, rumpled bed, Ty's bare chest and Amy's wide eyes gave proof that things weren't so innocent inside the room. A now scarred Lou quickly grabbed Katie and shut the door, turning to put her back up against the door. She had always assumed Ty and Amy were sexually involved, but actually seeing it person was overwhelming. Amy was her little sister and she expected her to stay untouched forever.

Once they heard Lou walked away from the bedroom door, Ty started laughing at Amy's flustered face. They had never been caught and facing Lou later was probably going to be awkward, but it was bound to happen. Ty hoped that Amy wasn't bothered too much by the ideas of her family now "officially" knowing they were sexually involved.

"Ty, quit laughing…" Amy proclaimed while getting out of the bed to find her underwear.

Ty looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry, but she had to already know."

"Yeah, but that doesn't make it any less embarrassing." She stated after finally finding her shorts and pulling them over her legs.

"I love you, Amy. Everything will be fine." Ty declared as he helped her back into the bed.

Amy flashed a smile at Ty's words. She always loved to hear him say those three words, regardless of the situation. She reached her hand out to palm his check and place a soft kiss on his lips. "I'm sorry we didn't get to finish."

"Don't worry about that. We have plenty of time to make up for it."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Ty told Amy as he finally got out of her bed. He put his clothes on one by one getting ready for his day. "Are we still on for tonight?"

As Amy finished buttoning her shirt, she walked over to him. Simply placing her hands onto his t shirt covered chest before answering his question. "Of course, I'll be at your place around 7?"

"Yeah, and make sure to wear something comfortable. You're staying the night with me."

Amy sighed at his comment. There was nothing more she wanted to do than stay with Ty, but she wasn't going to be able to do that when her grandfather got back from France. "Ty, we probably shouldn't get used to doing that."

Ty started to get little disappointed with her suggestion. Deep down he knew she was right which got to him even more. "Please, we should enjoy while it lasts. Don't make me beg."

Amy took a deep breath, knowing all along what she wanted to do in the first place. It wasn't going to take too much convincing from Ty to get her to agree. "Okay, I'll stay…."

NEXT: Part 2 of this chapter! We will get to see a Lou/Amy conversation about what happened!

I do not own Heartland or any of the characters!


	12. S05E18 - S06E01 Part 2

S05E18 – S06E01 Part 2

That morning they both managed to get out of the house bypassing Lou. Ty didn't eat at the ranch and Amy grabbed a banana before heading out to the barn. She really didn't feel like having 'that' conversation with Lou just yet. The worst part about the whole thing was that Amy didn't know how Lou was going to react. Was she going to be sister or a mother? It was hard to tell sometimes.

"Amy? Is that you?" Lou inquired as Amy walked past the door to the office.

Amy instantly stopped on the heel of her boots and closed her eyes. The word ignore popped up in the back of her mind. She knew if she ignored Lou that it would only postpone the inevitable. Her eyes opened back up and turned to walk into the office that Lou was currently occupying. Amy creeped around the door frame, trying not to make eye contact Lou.

When Amy entered the room, Lou looked up from her books to see her sister. She knew Amy would probably be as embarrassed as her about the whole situation so she didn't want to pry. "Hey…"

"Hi…" Amy barely whispered as she walked on into the office.

Lou smiled at Amy. The humility on her sister's face was just awful. "It's okay. I'm not here to lecture you."

With those words spoken, Amy let out a deep breath. Not that it would have made a difference, but a lecture was the last thing she wanted after this morning. "That's good to know."

"Now I know why Grandpa had such strict rules on boys. He would have been horrified to walk in on any us in that situation."

"Lou…" Amy irked making sure Lou didn't continue on that path.

"Okay, I'm sorry."

Amy had never confided with anyone about her sexual relationship with Ty. She had told Soraya that they had finally consummated their relationship, but not in detail. Sex was just something Amy Flemming wasn't comfortable talking about. "Lou, I'm sorry you walked in."

Lou didn't want an apology from Amy. When she was Amy's age in college, she was doing far worse stuff than Amy could imagine. They were just two different people. "You don't have to apologize. You're twenty years old and you and Ty have been together for a long time."

Amy sat quietly and listened to her sister talk to her. The things she was saying mad sense, but it didn't change how he felt. "I know I'm old enough to do as I please, but I can't help but think about what mom would think."

Lou immediately felt sympathy for Amy. Their mother wasn't around to give her advice about relationships. It was something she missed dearly about their late mother. "Amy, mom would have been proud of you, regardless of the pre-marital sex. Do you think mom and dad waited until they were married?"

"Well, I don't really know and don't want to know." Amy stated as she smiled at her sister. The thought of her mom and dad just grossed her out. Leave it up to Lou to bring something like that up.

"Look, Amy, I just want you to know that you can talk to me. I'm you're sister and I'll always be here for you."

"I know. I just don't know how to talk about some things." Amy started explaining to Lou.

Lou smiled once again at her sister, hoping she was finally getting somewhere. "I've noticed and it always leave me wandering. I mean I've assumed about you and Ty, but I honestly had no idea."

Amy swallowed hard trying to find the best way to talk about it. "It's not like we have been having sex the whole time we have been dating. It started last summer after the break-up."

"Oh..." Lou got out of her mouth still thinking about everything. "…but, everything is good? I mean…"

Amy didn't let her finish. "Lou, Ty and I are fine. We had a little communication problem when his father died, but we are good. Really good."

Lou enjoyed seeing Amy blush after the last part of her sentence. She enjoyed seeing Amy so happy in her life despite all that's happened. It was as if Ty was her small savior, arriving just in the nick of time. "I'm just glad you're happy. Please don't push me out. I want to know these things."

"And since we are on this subject…I'm staying with Ty tonight." Amy told Lou to let her know.

"Do yall do this when Grandpa is home?" Lou asked really curious about her answer.

Amy shrugged her shoulders. "No, we are just taking advantage of it while he is away."

"Good idea…"

"I'm sorry to cut this conversation short, but I have work to do. I don't want to work all day." Amy told Lou as she stood up from her seat.

Lou watched Amy walk out the door. She just needed to tell Amy one more thing. "Just be careful and please use protection…"

As she walked away, Amy heard Lou's comment. She couldn't help but close her eyes and shake her head back and forth. It was going to be hard getting use to Lou knowing about them. Lou was not one to leave things alone…

LATER THAT NIGHT

Ty waited impatiently for Amy to make it to his trailer. He had been thinking about her all day. It was almost exhausting. After the morning they had, Ty spent all day daydreaming about finishing what they started. Every day, he started to see his life with Amy more clearly. Ty wasn't sure what he would do without the love they shared.

When Ty finished washing dishes, he cleaned up the rest of the trailer and found a movie he wanted to watch. It would be all set when Amy arrived. Here lately, they couldn't even make it through the first twenty minutes of the movie. Ty wasn't complaining by no means just stating a fact. There physical relationship was more responsive than he imagined.

Headlights flashed through the window above the sink to make Ty aware of Amy's arrival. He quickly stopped what he was doing and shot out the door to meet Amy. Again, he really did miss her today. She was adorable in her loose long sleeve shirt and comfy pajama pants. Amy's hair laying long and loose against her shoulders. To Ty, she couldn't be more beautiful.

"Hey there." Amy stated as Ty walked up to her smiling form.

Ty didn't waste any time and placed a kiss against her lips. With her eyes wide open, she was caught off guard by the kiss. Finally, she closed her eyes to welcome the kiss from her boyfriend. Believe it or not, the kiss was very innocent and sweet. Just a small peck that lingered against her wanting lips.

"What was that for?"

He quickly flashed a smile at Amy. "I just missed you today."

"I missed you, too." Amy replied while Ty reached down for her hand. Without speaking again, they walked into his trailer hand in hand.

"Are you hungry? "

Amy thought about the food she had just eaten at the ranch. "No, Lou cooked stew. I think I'll be good until breakfast."

"Okay, I was just checking. You want to watch the movie?"

Amy was pleased with Ty's suggestion. She had a long day at the ranch and she just wanted to relax. "Sounds good. I'm going to use the restroom and be right back."

Ty watched Amy disappear into the small bathroom. He quickly walked over to start the movie. By the time the previews were over, Amy had emerged from the bathroom and Ty was waiting for her on the bed. "Feel better?"

"Yeah, I've drunk a lot of water today." Amy stated to answer Ty's question. As she walked to the bed, she really took in Ty's form. It made her heart skip a beat. Ty meant everything to her which scared her in some ways. His arms looked warm and inviting so she quickly got into the bed and laid down in front of the man she loved.

With Amy finally in place, Ty wrapped his long arms around her body and pulled her close to him. She smelled like her shampoo. The smell was clean, fresh, and little flowery. Not too much, but just right for his liking. He buried the side of his cheek and nose into her soft hair and took everything in. "I love you."

Amy's heart was melting in his arms. She wasn't sure how but she could feel his warmth and love as he held her close. And then the words he shared with her was almost too much. Words couldn't describe how much they meant to one another. "I love you, too."

Pride beamed off Ty's cheeks as he smiled. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah, it was just long."

Ty could tell she was tired in her voice. "Well, you can get some rest. I'm sorry I woke you up so early."

Amy grinned laying in his arms. "You shouldn't apologize for that. That was the best part of my day."

"Well, what can I do to help you relax?" Ty asked wanting to help his girlfriend.

Amy thought a moment. There was a lot of things she need, but one in particular. "My feet hurt. I don't think I've sat down all day except for dinner."

Ty raised an eyebrow. "You want me to rub your feet?"

"Well, you asked…" Amy mustered hoping he would do it. She really needed a foot massage. "…And it's not like you haven't done it before."

She always knew how to get her way. Ty wasn't against rubbing her feet, it's just not something she had ever asked him to do. He had rubbed her feet through her socks plenty of times while she laid her legs across him on the couch. Ty was relieved that she had showered before coming over. "Okay, if that's what you want. Just remember that you owe me!"

"Deal." Amy agreed with Ty as he started to get up from his spot beside her.

Without hitting his head on a cabinet, Ty sat down against the wall. Once he was situated, he grabbed her feet and drug her close so he could get a good angle. He watched her grab a pillow from behind her and put in under her head. Ty picked up her sock covered right foot and examined the sock she currently had on. "Are these horses?"

Amy was a little embarrassed by her socks, but they were her favorite. "Shut up. They're comfortable."

Ty didn't continue to pry. He had a mission and he was going to give Amy the best foot rub in the world. The socks were easy enough to get off. Despite the cover on her feet, they were still cold to the touch. With the socks off, he slowly started to examine her right foot. The foot was normal and didn't have any weird features that he could see with his eyes. The toe next to her big toe was taller, but he believed that was normal.

"Are they okay?" Amy asked as he examined her foot. She had noticed he hadn't been doing his job.

The laugh Ty let out couldn't be helped. Her feet were fine, but he just wanted to make sure. "They're fine, babe. I just had to make sure there weren't any moles and stuff."

With Ty's comment, Amy quickly leaned up on her elbows. "What if I did? Would it scare you away?"

"Trust me. There's not much that could keep me away from you. Even moles on your feet."

Ty got brownie points for his answer. Amy leaned up to where she was sitting and sat on her behind with her knees bent and feet down on both side of his legs. Her hands grabbed onto his shirt to hold her in place. She slowly leaned in to let her lips graze over Ty's. During the kiss, Ty reached his hands around to help hold her up. With Ty's arms coming to help, Amy let go of his shirt and moved her hands around his neck to pull him closer.

Their lips came in contact over and over again. It didn't take long for Ty to pull away, leaning his forehead against hers. "I thought I was supposed to be rubbing your feet."

Amy smiled breathily and put a kiss to his forehead. "You are, I just needed to kiss you."

Before Ty could reply, Amy had already laid back down with her head on a pillow. She picked up her foot and rolled it around close to his face, just to mess with him. If she wanted to play that game, he would play but for a price. He was going to make her wish she hadn't teased him with that kiss. Ty finally grabbed the outstretched foot with both hands. His thumbs slowly rolled together over the bottom of her foot, making sure to get the tensest spots.

Amy closed her eyes as his hands started working on her feet. The tension being released was doing wanders for her body. She felt his hand make their way around her foot, pushing and squeezing to get the best out of the foot massage. Once he was done with one, he placed a kiss on the tip of her toes before picking up the other one.

Ty tried doing his best job. Obviously, he wasn't a professional foot massager, but hoped he was pretty good. The way Amy was reacting made him believe he was doing excellent. He embarrassingly got a little excited watching her head roll back and listening to her little "Ooos" and "Ahs." Ty still blamed the root of his excitement was from kiss she had given him a few minutes before.

"Gah, that felt good. You might have another job after that." Amy told Ty as he finished and placed her foot down.

"I don't know about that. Just make sure you don't get use it. I don't do that for anyone." Ty stated while he moved her feet and moved to lay back down beside her.

Amy looked over at him before replying. "Yeah, that better not be for anyone but me."

Ty smiled and leaned over to place another kiss on her full lips. "Don't worry. You have my word."

"Good, now can we finish my kiss from earlier?"

Ty's eyes widened at her statement. He wasn't expecting to bring it back up. "I thought you would never ask."

Amy couldn't help but giggle and rolled over so she could kiss him. This time, their kiss was more passionate. Ty's mouth took over hers and let his tongue glide across her lips. Amy allowed his tongue to enter her mouth and their kiss continued. Amy wrapped her leg over his hips, trying to get as close to him as possible. She could now feel his want through his sweat pants and it made her want more from him even more.

Their slow, languish kisses become constant. They were both just enjoying their lips on one another. Ty finally pulled away to place a kiss on her cheek. While he was there, he brushed her hair away so he could whisper something in her ear. "May I make love to you?"

How could she say 'no' to something that sweet? It was almost enough to make her jump him, but she laid still and turned her head to look him in the eye. There was nothing more she wanted him to do than make love to her. "Please do…"

Ty didn't waste any time. He quickly shed himself of his clothes and one by one managed to take Amy's off her body. His hand slowly glided across her body and felt the goose bumps that arose. It didn't take much foreplay to get Amy ready from him. It was like their bodies already knew what was about to happen.

"I love you, Ty." Amy mentioned before he entered her body.

After hearing hear, he leaned over and put several kisses on her face. He wanted her to know how precious she was to him. "I love you too, Amy."

Both pleased with each other's word, Ty got back on course, found a condom, and slowly entered himself into her warm sex. The tightness that surrounded him was a little overwhelming until he started to move against her. In rhythm, he leaned over her body and took both of her hands into his. He held them in place over her head so he could get closer. Their chests connected as his lips made contact with Amy's. Ty moved in and out of her body while their lips fought to stay connected.

"Amy…" Ty let out against her lips as her vagina started to tighten around him.

Amy's had clenched tighter on to Ty's. "Don't stop…"

He wasn't going to stop. Amy's legs clenched together against him and she rolled her hips up. The movement almost making him go without her coming. Ty decided to speed up his movement and it only took a second before the tremors started beneath him. That was a que that she had a good orgasm. Without stopping, it didn't take him long to find his release himself. He slowly collapsed onto her petite chest, making sure to hold himself close to her body.

Amy reached her arms up so she could run her hands through his hair. It was a little sweaty as she brushed it out of his face. The long locks were now gone, but she didn't mind the new haircut. She didn't mind anything as long as Ty Borden was in her life…

Will be continued!

Thank You for Reading!

I do not own Heartland or any of the characters!


	13. S06E05

S06E05

The In Betweens

Amy couldn't believe it. Ty had managed to get into Vet School and was even offered a scholarship. "I knew you could do it!"

A wide-eyed Ty finally stopped yelling and let the news sink in. He, Ty Borden, had finally fallen through with something in his life. Running away had never crossed his mind. "Yeah, I really did it. I can't believe it!"

Amy laughed and pulled her boyfriend into a big hug. The bear hug she received back made her wince in his arms. Ty picked her up and twirled her around before placing her feet back on the wooden panels of the loft. He could see it all in Amy's eyes. The excitement and love she had for him. That alone made him want to kiss her lips.

Amy welcomed Ty's kiss. She couldn't but feel giddy about the whole situation. Everything they were working hard for was coming true. While his lips pressed against her own, she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him in. Amy almost couldn't get enough of his kisses.

"How about we go celebrate tonight?" Ty mentioned when he finally pulled his lips away from Amy's.

Amy loved Ty's idea, but she thought of a better one. "How about we celebrate right now?"

Ty was surprised by the words that came out of Amy's mouth. He couldn't believe she was suggesting that they fool around with everyone around. "Amy, seriously? Everyone is here!"

Amy shrugged her shoulders. She was sure that no one would bother them. They could always lock the door and pretend they weren't in here. To show Ty that she was serious. Amy grabbed the collar of Ty's shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. For some reason, she really wanted him…like now.

Ty was trying to match kisses with the woman he loved. She was pulling him toward the bed and his two feet could barely keep up. Before she pulled him into bed, Ty managed to gain control at the last minute. He was going to make sure that he was going to be the one in control this time around. "Not so fast."

She giggled as he stopped them in their tracks. Amy couldn't believe how happy she was in this moment. The ring fiasco was finally behind them. She was worried that Ty wouldn't be able to get over it. To her surprise, he had let everything fly over and everything was back to normal. She looked up at Ty with a smile and noticed the sparkle in his green eyes. The sparkle she dreamed about every night.

After he spoke, he didn't waste time before delving in for one more kiss. The pressure was an added success and their lips collided over and over. Their tongues finally tangled together as they pulled each other closer. He almost couldn't wait to touch her body with his bare hands. Ty broke the kiss and slowly peeled the red jacket from where it lay against her shoulders. As the jacket fell, he let his hand follow behind and tease her with his soft touch.

Amy followed Ty's actions and also started to shed Ty of his clothes. His dark grey polo was discarded and he moved fast to press his body against hers. Amy still had a camisole on which was under the jacket he had previously taken off. Ty made quick work of it and just left Amy standing in a pink bra which Ty secretly liked.

"Has anyone told you that you are beautiful today?" Ty asked as he examined Amy's firm upper body.

Amy couldn't help but blush. "Not yet, but you're always the first to tell me…"

Sometimes, Ty didn't understand how one minute she could be so shy and the next be so fierce and in control. That was a mystery he couldn't explain. He enjoyed seeing her blush every now and then. It was something that kept him going. "You're cute when you blush."

"Shut up and kiss me already."

Ty smirked at her and lifted her off the ground. His arms held her tightly as he carried her over to the bed. As he carried her, he placed small pecks against her now swollen lips. Her hand moved up and cupped his cheeks as she kissed him back. It didn't take long to reach it and he gently placed her on the bed where they first made love.

Amy watched as he leaned in. His hands started on her face. Ty brushed the strands of hair away from her face and outlined her face. It didn't take long for his hands to travel down her neck, across her chest and quickly over her abdomen. She couldn't help but flinch a few times when he passed over the sensitive spots.

He backed away and looked down at her from above. She still had on too many clothes for the situation. Ty's hands moved back to her waistline and unbuckled the belt she was wearing. Before taking off the belt, he did work and unbuttoned the jeans also. Amy lifted her hips to help Ty finish removing the rest of her clothes. Amy lay across the bed, which he felt like was his, and made his heart thump loud inside his chest. Her legs, thighs, chest and everything about her was just what Ty wanted.

Amy reached out to Ty. She wanted him to lay down beside her almost naked body. Disappointment showed on her face when he just reached out and grabbed her hand. Ty quickly let go so he could focus on what he wanted to do with her.

"Be patient…" Ty whispered when he saw her face. The last thing he wanted was her to not be pleased.

All Amy could do was nod her head at him. She knew there was something good going to happen, but it's hard to sit still and let him take the lead. Amy finally noticed his hands reach down to her legs. He propped them up so they were bent at the knees. Ty leaned his body against her shins and ran his hands up and down her bare legs. He could tell she didn't shave today by the small prickles that arose on her legs. Ty didn't mind too much.

Amy lay silently and let his hands wander. She was surprised when his hands already started to wander over her covered sex. Her breathing stopped as he continued running his fingers and thumb across the lips of her vagina. Amy closed her eyes and started breathing again so she could enjoy what he was doing to her. She started to get wetter and wetter by the second. Her thighs started to rub together as he explored.

Ty could start to feel a little moisture through her underwear. He didn't want to stop his movements. Ty wanted her literally begging him to take her. After he found out about the ring, he neglected her in all the wrong ways. Ty almost thought their relationship wouldn't make it. A little disappointed that she didn't want to marry him right away. In the end, he felt it worked out in all the right ways.

By the time Amy moaned out the first time, her under garments were literally soaked. They were sticking to her skin from her own moisture. She was going crazy hoping he would continue, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of asking.

A now curious Ty, let his finger roam underneath the fabric and touch the skin underneath. Ty couldn't believe how wet she was from him touching her. "Gah, Amy…"

While he continued touching her, Amy's legs instinctively closed around his hand. The sensation almost too much for Amy to handle. She didn't know how she was going to make it through their love making. The need from him to be inside of her was now starting to rear forward.

Once she shut her legs, Ty knew Amy was ready for him. He left his post and shed his pants and boxers faster than he ever had and turned his attention back to Amy. "Turn over…"

His request was heard by Amy. She really didn't know where it was heading, but she trusted Ty. Amy turned her body over so her backside was now in view by her boyfriend. She could tell he was watching a thinking about his next move. It was almost like chess. Amy waited patiently and finally felt his hands roaming over her legs and thighs. Ty's lips soon joined and kissed her way up her legs.

Ty lips retreated as he reached her covered behind. He clutched the side of her cotton underwear and pulled them slowly down over her legs. Once off, he bent back down and helped her into a position he always wanted to try. Mostly, they had been sectioned to the missionary position or her riding him in all the right ways. Ty needed a change. A different position.

She was definitely intrigued about the position she was currently in. They had talked a little about some new positions, but neither had acted on them until now. She was thankful that neither of them was into anal or that crazy stuff you heard in fifty shades. That was a little too much out of her comfort zone. Amy was up to many things, but acting on them first was hard because of her shyness.

"Are you okay?" Ty asked her has rubbed his hands over her back. He wanted to make sure she was comfortable.

Amy thought about the question. Again, she trusted Ty with her whole life. She knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Ty smiled from behind her. He was thankful to have her in his life. He slowly moved his hand to make sure she was still ready for him. She was still wet so he let his finger run up and down her slit before pulling them away. Ty thought about a condom before he started to make love to her. He reached for the wallet in his pants. He could barely the get the condom out because he was in such a hurry. He apologized to Amy once the condom was in place and he was ready again.

Her hands clamped the blanket beneath her when she could feel him pressing against her. The nerves and excitement were getting the best of her. She could feel his hands holding onto her hips as he ran his penis over her vagina and finally entered her body. Amy could tell that she was extremely tight and was almost scared for him to move.

Ty had to close his eyes as he tried to enter her. She felt so amazing to him. The tightness and her unbelievable wetness made for a deadly combination. He was sure that he wouldn't last long inside of her. Ty grabbed her hips tighter and lazily pulled out and back into her warmth.

Amy tried not to hold her breath as he made love to her. It felt so good she could barely think straight. She fisted her hands tighter every time he pushed back into her wet sex. Amy enjoyed the sensation and allowed him to do as he pleased.

He was almost embarrassed about how quick it took him. He was ready to come and he knew she wasn't. Ty made a mental note to take care of her afterwards. Grabbing her tighter than before, he let himself bury himself quickly into her several times. The moaning and grunting from Amy finally made him fall over the edge.

She felt him fall forward onto her back as he came. Ty's sticky body held her close as he caught his breath. When he finally pulled out, she fell on her stomach hoping that he would continue. She was still needing a release even though he had gotten his already. It didn't take him long to lay down beside her on the bed. He lazily let his hands rub over her back and neck, brushing the hair away that now stuck to her back.

"How was that? I'm sorry about not lasting very long. You just felt so good." He asked hoping for a good answer. Ty wanted things to be pleasurable for both of them.

Amy smiled while he looked down at her. She enjoyed it, but next time she would make sure he lasted a little longer. It had been awhile since they had made love last time. "Yeah, it's different. A good different, but don't think we are finished yet."

"Don't worry sweetheart, I haven't forgotten about you." Ty said to make sure she knew he always thought about her first. His hands still floated over her back and finally turned her on her side so he could see her in all her glory. Amy's perky breasts shot out and reached up to fondle them between his hands. Ty let his hands play for a few seconds until he swapped them for his tongue. His lip captured her nipple and played around so his hands could move south.

Amy was so turned on that everything felt amazing. Every little touch felt better than it had before. She couldn't hold her moans in anymore. "Mmmm, that feels good…"

Ty loved to hear Amy's moans. It made him feel superior to everyone else in a way that he would be the only one to see Amy this way. This was her most vulnerable state. Ty's hands settled in on where he wanted them to be on Amy's body. The moisture was still there from their love making. He didn't misuse his time and leisurely placed not one, but two fingers into her vagina. She took them easily and he started moving them in and out of her.

"Ah, yes…right there." Amy murmured in her coherent state. Her eyes were closed and her hands were lost in the pillows above her head. All she could feel was the tingle between her legs. Amy could feel that Ty knew exactly how to get her to come. He didn't need any help from her.

He quickened his pace and let his other hand join so he could rub her clit. Ty did it slowly at first, but sped up after Amy's hips bucked under his touch. He could feel her walls start to tighten against his fingers while he touched her in all the right ways. "Come on Amy. Come for me…"

Amy loved when he talked to her. It convinced her to let go and enjoy the feelings that were taken place. She was so close to her orgasm, yet she needed a little more to finish. "Ty, please. Faster."

Ty sped up and didn't stop until her body was convulsing beneath him. Pleased with his work, he pulled away and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

She smiled through her bliss. The tingling still not subsiding from her body. "I love you, too. And congratulations."

With that said, he covered her body with his own. Ty couldn't wait to place a kiss on that lovely mouth. The love her had for this woman was unlike anything he ever experienced. He was going to make sure she was taken care of in every way possible.

To be continued.

I do not own Heartland or any of the characters!


	14. S06E07

The In Betweens

S06E07

"How about we continue what we started?" Ty asked when they finished discussing the 'Chase' incident.

Amy smiled in his arms. "Yeah? What about dinner?"

"It can wait…if that's okay?" Ty replied and put a small kiss to her cheek.

She let Ty know that it was okay by turning a pressing her lips to Ty's. Ty was everything that she wanted and she wasn't going to let Chase Powers ruin that. There was absolutely no connection when Chase kissed her earlier that afternoon. This kiss had it all and even more.

"I love you, Amy." Ty told her when they broke the kiss. He knew that Amy didn't want Chase, but he wanted her to know how much he wanted her. Ty wanted to make sure that she knew that she didn't need another guy to please her or make her happy. That was his job.

Amy leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his body. "I love you, too."

Ty smiled and brushed his nose against Amy's. He heard her giggle at his action. They were happy and it meant everything. He leaned in and placed a kiss upon her lips. It was a sensual kiss with just a notion of need. A need to feel her close to him.

Amy felt his need in his kiss. The kiss was allowed and she opened her mouth only to kiss him back. She pressed her lips hard against Ty's. It didn't take long for the kiss to escalade and Ty took advantage of it. Ty's hands grabbed her face gently and kissed her over and over again. Amy's back quickly hit the wall behind her as Ty backed her into it.

They kissed and groped a little more until Ty pulled away. "Amy, you have no idea what you do to me…"

She smiled with his forehead against her own. Amy knew physically what she did and could assume emotionally, but he did things to her also. Things the 'normal' Amy Flemming wouldn't even consider. She felt relieved knowing how much she meant to Ty. It was almost unbelievable that she would go to end of the world for this guy.

After speaking of his want, Ty quickly held her body in place as he found the spot where her collarbone met her neck. His lips pressed sweetly into that spot before lusciously sucking on the spot she enjoyed the most. He felt her breathing get harder when he continued the actions with his lips.

Amy closed her eyes shut and let him work his magic. Her hands found his covered chest and dug softly into it as he moved across her neck and shoulders. The feeling flowed from the tip of her toes to the top of her head. As much as she wanted things to proceed, Amy wanted them to last even more. She wanted to feel their undeniable attraction as long as possible.

Ty proceeded with his mouth still attached to her neck. He let his hands idle at her hips until letting them wander toward her breasts. Ty smiled against her neck when he felt how perky her breasts where through her tank top. He couldn't wait to taste the bare skin around her hardened nipples. His hand played around until another moaned escaped from Amy's mouth. She was literally driving him crazy.

She held her breath when she felt his hands make their way down the edge of her shirt. His hands finally touched the soft skin that lay underneath. Amy knew what he wanted. She lifted her arms above her head so he could take of the tank that was blocking his way. Her skin literally tingled when his fingers traveled lightly across the skin the shirt just uncovered.

He immediately threw the shirt on the ground beside them when he took it off her body. Ty took a second to look over her light skinned, upper body before capturing her lips in yet another kiss. This time he kissed her with more passion. He grabbed her body to pull her closer as her hands delved into his dark hair. His hands quickly splayed across her bare back and found the clasp of the white bra she was currently wearing.

Amy opened her mouth wide to take in all of Ty. The kiss made her body squirm in his hold. She only kissed him harder when she felt his fingers undo her bra. Amy decided to pull away from the kiss when he reached the straps laying on her shoulders and pull them down her arms. She couldn't help but watch him as he looked at her. His eyes always sparkled like he just saw her for the first time.

Ty's eyes searched her body before finally reaching her eyes. He loved her blue eyes. Ty reached out and touched her cheek. From her cheek, his hands traveled down her neck until he reached the breasts that were calling his name. He touched them softly to allow Amy to lean her body back against the wall. When she was in place, Ty palmed her left breast and let his mouth cover the right one.

When his mouth came in contact with her skin, her eyes closed and her head fell lightly back against the wall. She knew he was taking his sweet time, but again, she didn't mind too much. Amy couldn't keep her hands idle so she found the back of his neck and played with strands of his hair. She couldn't get enough of his lips on her body.

His lips and tongue suckled lightly on the hardened breast before swapping to the left one. Ty wanted to make sure he gave them both ample attention. He didn't want her to want for anything. Ty wanted Amy to only need and want him and the love her had for her. He wasn't sure why, but Chase Powers really got under his skin.

"mmmm…" Amy moaned quietly and smiled as he teased her breasts. One thing she knew for sure was that all she needed was Ty. She knew there was no one out there that could satisfy her that was Ty does and it was so nice. Amy came back to reality when his hands changed course and moved close to the area she wanted him to touch the most. She was already so wet from the foreplay that had been exchanged.

Ty couldn't help but tease Amy. He loved to see her writhe when he touched her skin. It made him want her even more than he did. He wasn't sure that it was possible. Ty played around with her belly button and tickled the side of her hips before reaching down between her pant ridden legs. He could feel the heat radiating from her. It was nice to be able to feel how much she wanted him.

Amy was still waiting on Ty to touch her and it was killing her. "Ty, please!"

He couldn't help but smile at her request. Ty loved to hear his girlfriend beg for his affection. He didn't grant her the wish just yet. Ty backed away and explored her beautiful face with his hands. When he completed his adventure, he surprised Amy and picked her up. As soon as he cradled Amy in his arms, he leaned over to kiss her as he carried her toward the bed.

Amy wrapped her arms around his neck as he started to place her onto the bed. He gently cradled her head and let her body fall slowly into the bed were he rested every night. Amy let his lips capture hers once again before he backed off her body and stood up beside the bed. She watched Ty as he unbuttoned the green shirt he currently had on. Once it was off, he quickly took off the tank top and let it fall to the floor with the other one. Amy loved to see him shirtless. She only got to see that when they were in these kind of positions. Amy really wanted to enjoy the sight.

Ty didn't waste any time helping Amy take off the rest of the clothes. He decided to not even to leave her underwear. With her clothes ditched, he quickly finished removing his pants and his boxers also. He wanted to spend a lot of time with her…without clothes. Ty didn't mind the sight of Amy Flemming naked. Actually, he preferred it.

A giggle escaped from Amy when he rubbed his nose against hers. She quickly captured his lips so she could taste him once again. Amy felt his tongue running along her lips before she opened up her mouth. Their tongues immediately tangled and hands quickly wandered across each other's body. Amy played around with his well-shaped muscular back and let one hand roam to gently grab his firm buttocks.

The smile that fell onto Ty's lips was from Amy's gesture. She was being playful with him. He took her notion and nibbled on the ear closest to his mouth. Ty heard Amy giggle again as he attacked her ear lobe. He held her in place as she wriggled underneath his body as he teased her to no end. As he teased her, he moved his hands torturously down her abdomen and finally came in contact with his favorite part of her body.

Once again, Amy shut her eyes closed when she felt his hands on the lower part of her body. She felt him run his hands along her thigh and finally come in contact with her heated flesh. Her breath hitched when he touched her sex. Amy felt his fingers run along the outer lips before delving inside to feel her wetness.

Ty was literally blown away at how wet she had already gotten from his teasing and touching. He closed his eyes to savor the wetness between his fingers. When he opened his eyes, he noticed Amy's head had fallen back into the mattress. She was definitely enjoying herself. Ty took a deep breath before deciding to enter a finger into her vagina. It entered easily and he got to enjoy another moan that escaped Amy's mouth. Ty didn't let too much time go before entering a second finger into her body.

"Mmmm…." She moaned again feeling Ty's fingers move deep within her.

Ty enjoyed watching her react. He couldn't help but move closer and lay down beside her body. With his fingers still inside her warmth, he leaned over so he could whisper in her ear. "Tell me that I'm the only one who makes you feel this way?"

Amy grinned when she heard the question. She knew Ty was the jealous type and it turned her on when he wanted to claim her as his and his alone. "Yes, you're the only one."

Ty was pleased with her answer, but he had another question to ask. "…the only one you love and plan on making love to?"

Amy was now over the moon. It was getting hard to answer his questions. "Yeah…yes…you're the only one I love…"

"…That's good to know…" Ty whispered back into her ear after her answer. He could tell she was becoming incoherent. Amy was getting close to her orgasm and he was going to make it glorious.

The rumbling in her stomach told Amy that needed a release. Ty's fingers continued its motions inside her sex. He only added a thumb to touch her clitoris when he knew that she was almost ready. Amy felt her insides clenching, but she still couldn't get what she needed from him. She was now becoming a little frustrated.

Ty noticed Amy's defeat. He was going to try everything to get her to come while he was touching her. "Mmmm…Amy, please let go for me."

Amy heard Ty's plea. The plea made Amy's body began burning for a release. It turned her on even more. She loved when he spoke to her during sex.

"That's right. I love to see you come. I love to make you come."

"Don't stop…" Amy let out while she was so close to her release.

Ty's fingers worked their magic against Amy's sex as she finally came. As she came down from her high, Ty pulled out his fingers and held her close as her body trembled in his tight grasp. He always wanted to be close to Amy to let her know that he was there for more reasons than just sex.

Amy cherished Ty's arms around her body. He made her feel safe. She hoped that all couples in the world had this type of loving relationship. Amy couldn't imagine it any other way. While she lay in  
Ty's arms, she immediately felt Ty's erection pressed up against her backside. She moved her body so she was now face to face with the man she loved. Her hands voluntarily palmed his cheeks and brushed over his lips with her thumb. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen.

While enjoying Amy's touch, he feathered his hands down her body before grabbing leg and placing it over his own. The closer she was, the better. As she played around, Ty let himself brush up against her sex. He noticed Amy had stopped her actions and he continued his own. It didn't take him long to enter her wet body. It was an amazing feeling. Almost perfect. He knew she was it. The one made for him.

Amy couldn't help but hold her breath when he entered her slowly. Ty turned them so that he was now on top of her. She quickly wrapped her legs around his torso so they were now on top of each other. The skin to skin contact both longed for was no longer missing.

Ty moved his hands so he was now cradling Amy's head. He wanted to look at Amy as they made love. As he thrust into her, he met her blue eyes. The passion was undeniable. Their love was undeniable. It was almost enough to make a strong man cry. Ty didn't. He held onto the thing he cherished most. The one thing he would never let slip between his fingers. He wasn't going to wait much longer to ask Amy Flemming to become his wife.

TO BE CONTINUED!

I do not own Heartland or any of the characters! Thanks for reading!


End file.
